Springtime
by Proud to be
Summary: April showers bring may flowers. May Flowers considers her job easy making the world ready for spring, but when more things then normal seem to go awry with the guardians. Could someone have known about her crush on Bunnymund?
1. Chapter 1

One season of year I get to come out and play some places I have to battle Jack Frost to get my flowers to bloom. He and I do not get along every year. Jack prefers to annoy Bunnymund by destroying Easter more then destroying spring.

Just get the thought of me being Mother Nature out of your head. I'm not her. She and Moon did give me my immortality, but that's a story for another day. I just handle spring and some other emergencies that arise.

Oh, right how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm May Flowers, I'm sure you've heard the rhyme. April Showers brings/springs May Flowers? Sound familiar. My best friend April Showers, but lately she's been trying to ruin Easter with Jack so I haven't see her lately.

Last year had been a huge disappointment. With Pitch and his 'return of the dark ages' thing. I'd been created not long before Pitch had been. The times had been dark then for sure, but the hope in everyone's eyes when the 'Guardians' came. I was surprised that Moon had actually gotten them organized.

I wasn't invited into the group. Not many believe in me. There is maypoles that resemble my staff or try to. My staff does not have a wreath of flowers it just has a circle at the top and all different colors of ribbons wrapped around it. The wreath of flowers or ribbons is in my hair or just a few flowers. I change my hairpiece or wreath daily. Every once and awhile I wear a big white sunhat with a ribbon matching my dress. I usually reserve that for special occasions.

I wear a pastel colored dress normally pink or yellow. Though I would love more of a variety. My hair is blond much like the sunshine and my eyes are usually sky blue. If something happens to my flowers, my eyes tend to change, especially if they start to wilt and wither away. Winter dormancy is completely different then someone killing my flowers. I look more or less like a human. Mother Nature let's me change forms when need be.

Mother Nature keeps an eye on the majority of the plant life along with animal life. She appreciates my help getting all the flowers and trees up from their long slumber. I sometimes get orders to wake a lazy bear or beehive too. I have never seen Mother Nature, but she speaks to me much like Moon does.

"_May." _

"Yes, Mother?"

"_North and his yetis are having a bit of trouble with their trees."_

"Really?"

"His elves…"

"Say no more. I'll be there as quick as possible."

I cannot fly like Tooth, Jack, Sandy, and April. I don't have a sleigh or globe thing like North. Nor do I have a magical set of tunnels like Bunnymund. I travel by flower. It sounds stupid, but I sink into the ground and grow a giant flower at my desired location. The flower opens and I step out. I prefer tulips, but sometimes I change it up.

My flower opens to the sight of the belief globe. It's amazing to see all of the children's lights believe in things they never see. The elves look at my flower in shock most run up to it. I make it disappear before I'm stuck with one of them following me around for days. Last time it happened…well the elf almost got eaten.

"North! Yetis! Hello?" I shout. "Anyone here besides the elves?" A growl behind me reveals a yeti. "Hello, Mother Nature sent me. She said you had a problem with a tree or two?"

The yeti nodded. I was lead through the toy factory I saw an elf or two eating cookies. Yetis were hard at work preparing for the holiday that was still seven months away. I walked into an impressive greenhouse mainly filled with poinsettias, mistletoe, and evergreen trees.

"Oh my." I saw a huge row of destroyed…. well everything. It looked like there had been a major fire. A lone charred tree stood a few feet away. "They destroyed everything." I touched the evergreen tree just to watching it crumble into a pile of ash. "She didn't say it was this bad."

The yeti made a noise like it was apologizing.

"I can't fix it, but I can give you new trees. How big were these?" The yeti moved gestured with his hand the trees hand been about to my hip and it went as high as he could. "Various sizes huh?" Yeti nodded. "It'll take me awhile, but I'll get new trees in here in no time. Don't worry."

The Yeti left the greenhouse as I set to work. I used my magic to make small holes in the ground and flew the seeds from my satchel into the holes. As soon as they were planted they started to sprout. Mother Nature and I had an agreement that I only grew trees at accelerated rates to her orders.

Making flowers grow and bloom over night was within my powers. Growing twenty-something trees in a few minutes was stretching me to my limit. I ended up passing out. A Yeti picking me up waked me. It was different being carried by a yeti. The yeti was very comfortable.

I was set on my feet in front of North. "Welcome, my friend." He was sitting in front of an impressive ice sculpture.

"Hello. The trees are all better, please keep the elves away from them." I gave a small smile. I'd have to go to my field and rest. I was ready to pass out again. "Mother Nature would not be please to have that many trees destroyed again."

"Cookie?" He asked.

"Thank you, but spring does not wait. I must go to my field and sleep. There is much to do before May is over."

"Now you sound like Bunnymund."

I smiled and I'm pretty sure I blushed lightly at his mention. "His holiday is over. My season is just beginning."

"You are a good girl. May."

"I'd hope so. I have yet to get coal from you. I'm on the nice list are I not?"

The window to his office blew open. In quickly came Jack Frost. "Hey North I was…" I took this moment to disappear.

My home was not much but a large field of flowers. It was hidden in a cave. There was a small opening at the top where sunlight or moonlight came in to illuminate it all. My hammock/bed was resting between the only two trees in the field. They were always blooming cherry blossom trees. A small stream ran through my field it was just large enough to need a bridge to get over. This was my home, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

I walked over the bridge and up the hill to get to my hammock. The stars were just starting to come out. I hoped Sandy would give me a nice dream.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke I realized I was late. Those trees had taken a lot more out of me then I had previously thought. Three days! Three days! I was behind by. That is nearly impossible to recover from. April could help, but I don't have time to go find that stupid girl. I'd have to double-time everything.

It's nearly impossible to rush spring. Flowers are more likely to wake themselves up then the trees, but seeds. Oh the seeds I'd have to plant them! So much to do and the birds! Oh my I had to get them to migrate! That was supposed to be yesterday. Some robins had already migrated, but I needed all the birds! I'm so behind.

I started my staff just attached to my back. I was basically running through fields spreading seeds. Through forests I'd quickly touch every tree before moving on. I couldn't stay and chat. April she'd need to come through! I didn't have time to water the flowers.

"Mother!"

"_April is on her way with a light rain." _

"Thank you!"

"_Calm down." _

"I'm late, Mother! I've never been this late!"

She didn't respond to that. I knew she wouldn't. Mother would pick up the slack, but there hadn't been need for hundreds of years. I didn't want her to strain herself. I picked up my speed a bit. I hoped to get most of the North Eastern hemisphere before night arrived. At this rate I might never get it done.

"What is…" I noticed a small swarm of what looked to be hummingbirds. "Baby teeth!" I attempted to stop but ended up falling flat on my face. "Ugh, I think I lost a tooth." My face was lifted and my mouth was forced open by baby teeth. One shook its' head. "All still there?" It nodded. "Is there something I can do for you? Tooth wants to change her plants around her mural?" It nodded. "Again?" Another nod. "Can you tell her to wait? I'm behind as it is…." It shook its head. "Please?" More shakes. "Can you pretend you didn't find me yet?" It shrugged. "I'll come I promise, but I'm behind."

"You found her!" I recognized the voice it was Tooth. I groaned inwardly. I was going to be even later. All the bees, birds, trees, and everything was going to be completely late. I had made sure spring had not been late for over 300 years!

"Hi, Tooth." I smiled at her. Though I highly annoyed.

"Hello May, I was wondering if you could help me redecorate."

"Tooth, I'm a bit behind on…"

"Great! I knew you would help."

"Tooth, spring…"

"Yes! I was thinking more of a spring theme around my mural! With budding flowers and trees! It's such a lovely time of the year. The summery feel is just getting old you know?"

"Tooth!"

"Oh I borrowed a globe from North! We can talk on the way…"

"Tooth!"

Before I knew it I was in front of her mural. Tooth started talking about the plans she had for the area. I nodded politely when it was appropriate. Spring was going to be even further behind. Tooth would be interrupted from time to time with a beautiful tooth that someone had collected.

"Oh the Warren! I had a flower in mind from there! Can I get it to look more springy like Bunnymund has it?"

"Sure, but…"

"I don't want it exactly like the Warren, but I want a similar feel. Like when you're down here you feel the youth and spring hope. Since we have the memories of children I want it to feel young…and full of youth!"

"Tooth, I need to…"

"I have Bunnymund coming. Maybe he can help you with what I was talking about."

I could feel my blush rising. I had to get out of here for two reasons. One spring was going to be pushed back another two days if I didn't get out of here soon. Secondly and more importantly Bunnymund was coming. I mentally prepare myself to go to his Warren. It can take weeks of preparation before I see him. I had to get out of here somehow and quickly.

A hole started to appear in the ground. 'HE'S ALMOST HERE,' my mind screamed at me. I did what any girl would do while Tooth kept talking her back to me I disappeared back to doing my spring duties. I wasn't completely rude. I wrote a note and sent it back in a flower…. it's much like Bunnymund's special egg flowers, but I use it to deliver messages.

When I got back to my original disappearing spot it was raining…heavily. "MOTHER!"

"_April got a little out of hand…I'll talk to her." _

"My seeds have been washed away! I have to start all over again!"

"_Breathe deeply May."_

"I'm trying." I tired to blink away my tears. Spring was getting worse and worse this year. Maybe it shouldn't come at all. 'I should just go back to my hammock and not do anything.' I thought. 'No…no we got to finish spring. It has never not come.'

I took off in a run back to where I planted the seeds earlier today. I'd have to start all over and make sure the plants already there were okay. Next time I saw April I was going to give her a big piece of my mind. Tooth's interruption along with North's, and now this rain was setting me far behind schedule. Spring was going to be short this year in the northern areas; there was nothing I was able to do about it.

"Help. I need help. That's what I need. I need my own version of baby teeth!" I told myself as I ran. Too bad I doubt that would happen. I wasn't in the market to make something like that right now. I'd have to wait until spring was over. By then I'd be so exhausted I'd forget. "Maybe I just need to settle down and have a kid or two to help me. Too bad hardly anyone sees me." I sighed. No time to think, there was work to be done.

* * *

**A/N: Solahearnet and thank you for reviewing! This chapter's for you. To everyone else review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

'Keep walking…keep walking…keep walking' the running had finally gotten to me. I fell to my knees in some field in Illinois. 'Got to make it to Wyoming at least…a nap…a nap would be nice right now…I haven't stopped since Germany…I deserve a nap…yes…nap.'

Dreams didn't come, but precious memories did. I remembered long before I'd become May Flowers, I had been a simple being. I say being because I wasn't exactly human. My appearance is human because I was told I should not be mistaken for Bunnymund. I was born in Europe I don't remember what country, but it was in a field.

It all started when a kind woman saved my life. I'd been the runt and she took pity on me. Her husband was the one selling us all, but she wanted to keep me. It was long ago when times were tough; I was surprised I wasn't eaten.

She took me home and fed me. Eventually the woman, my master, became pregnant. That child would be the most painful thing in my life. It pulled my ears, chased me around, and even tried to roast me over the fire! Fire, my least favorite element, it was the thing that got me killed.

Master loved her home it was in a field much like mine is. Her flower garden was the reason I loved flowers, I never ate them no matter how tempted I was. In turn master made sure that her husband never ate me. As I said the child was the worst, but master loved him so I did too.

It was a winter's night. They came quickly. My master and her husband had gone out to check the traps for animals. The child and I were home alone. They came and ransacked the house the child was smart enough to hide. The fire quickly set the hut ablaze. I heard master screaming and I could tell her husband held her back.

The child coughed and cried. I got to him. I was small and could easily move through the debris. I nuzzled against the child's hand. He grabbed my ears like he almost always did. I started to move. Master would want him with her. The child followed. I almost made it to master when more of the hut fell, but it was only on the child's hand and me. Master was close enough to grab her screaming child.

I was left under the pile of debris. I still have some burns, but not many. Mother wanted to heal my wounds, but leave me a reminder of what I've done for children. I was brought back not long after my death. I was grown to the size I am now. I wasn't human then either I looked like a pooka, much like Bunnymund, or even like the modern day Lola Bunny from Looneytoons.

* * *

Mother had talked to me along with Moon. They told me what I was now, and that I would bring beautiful flowers around the world. I was informed that my duties were planting seeds, waking up trees, flowers, and some animals, and I'd still have my original form. It came in handy when trying to get to some places and I got to keep the speed and agility in human form.

It was during the process of learning to walk that I was informed a bit about other 'guardians'. Two paws were not fun to walk on at all. Four was much easier and faster. Mother and Moon were very patient in trying to teach me. It could have moved a lot quicker if someone was actually there to help.

Pitch was the first I met. I accidentally fell into his hole under the bed. He hadn't been so rude and cruel back then. Pitch was a great guardian. With his nightmares he showed children things to be cautious of. I don't really know what made him so corrupt. I assume it was the end of his reign when the dark ages ended.

Nicholas St. North was next. He'd brought me a present and a tree. Being born a rabbit there was no such thing as St. Nick. All I knew was my fur would get thicker or it'd fall out. He took me for a ride in his sleigh and I do prefer my own was of travel, but it was fun. I liked the yetis, though it took me awhile to understand them. The elves they reminded me of my master's child.

I found Sandy one spring I followed his little dust or sand to him. It was amazing how he just gave all the children whatever dream they really wanted. I thought it was nice how the dream took away a child's worries.

For Tooth, I had lost a tooth. It was one of her last times in the field. She was so happy to get the tooth and showed it to me so many times. She loved how white and healthy it was. I was given a coin that I still have no clue what to do with it. That was the only tooth I lost. Much to Tooth's disappointment, I got another tooth in and none are even loose. When she doesn't bother me about her flowers I am getting every tooth wiggled for another one to become loose and fall out.

Now for the one you're probably waiting for E. Aster Bunnymund. Now how I met him is completely and utterly embarrassing. It was a year the Mother told me spring was coming early. It was the night before Easter. I was running a little late so I was in a hurry. I tripped over one of the eggs he had hit and right into a tree. It wasn't until I heard his deep chuckle that I knew he'd seen. It was mortifying, but it hadn't even stopped there.

It wasn't just because I thought he was the hottest male being alive, but that I'd see him every spring. Not only that but the second time I saw him when Mother asked me to create his special egg flowers and paint flowers, I fell into his stream. Try being a rainbow all spring. Not only that it was another early spring and he laughed nearly every time he saw me while hiding eggs.

Now to you it might seem ridiculous. For me to be need the mental preparedness to visit his warren to check out my flowers. Not only that Jack told me around '69 that apparently Bunnymund may like me. Now Jack had ruined the '68s Easter with his blizzard, but Mother had told me it was supposed to be late. I had no problem with it. Jack said that Bunnymund did.

The most awesome and cutest guardian could like me? I couldn't wrap my head around it. Of course most don't see me so I didn't have anyone to talk to about this. Tooth would tell. North would too. Sandy, he'd subtly plant it in his dreams. Jack okay Jack would tease Bunnymund and me about it.

* * *

April Showers my best friend came to be in the 70s. It's not my story to tell how she died, but Mother told us to get along. We are like sisters we argue sometimes and others we get along so well.

"You think she's alive?"

"Of course."

"She's not moving, April."

"She's still breathing, Jack." April and Jack decided to check on me. Ruining my nap. "Help me move her." I was being lifted. I guess nap was over time to get back to work.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. I hope this answers some questions a few of you were having. Tell me what you thought. I love reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Let go of me!" I yanked my arms out of the two troublemakers' grasps. "I'm not dead. I'm just tired!" I picked grass out of my hair and brushed some off my dress. "I've been working most of North America all day! I have many more places to go!"

"That's why I'm here to help!" April said with a smile. "I'll water every plant for you."

"After what you did with the hurricane conditions, I don't think so!" I glared at her. "You set me back! I can't do anymore setbacks! I can't April! Spring cannot be replanted every time you get a little excited with a thunderstorm!"

"It wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad really? Do you have any idea what bad means? Wiping out nearly every seed I planted as not bad? Scaring birds in flight? You set me back another day with what you did! I can't take anymore 'not that bads!'"

"May, come on. All the seeds were there when the rain stopped."

"BECAUSE I REPLANTED THEM YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at her. Was she a complete idiot? I can't continue to replant and redo all her mistakes. I just don't have time.

"Calm down May." Jack tried.

"Yeah, Mother sent me to help and that's what I'm going to do."

'Deep breath. Give her the benefit of the doubt.' "Alright April, you can help. Remember light rain and here's some seeds." I gave her one of my bags of seeds. She could plant them with me. Along with watering it's not the hardest job in the world. April could manage it.

I was wrong, dead wrong. April and Jack came up to me with guilty looks on their faces. Maybe they were out of seeds. That had to be it or maybe they'd angered another holiday (it wouldn't be the first time). 'Keep calm, May. Whatever it is couldn't be that bad, they're sort of responsible.' I watched them float down. I noticed they didn't have my bag…the bag I had with the rest of the seeds I needed to plant I had another two continents to go then I had to check on the warmer places. 'It's a trick, May they want you to panic.'

"We got something to tell you…" April said. "We went lost your bag somewhere between Hawaii and Japan."

"You did what?"

"Lost your bag."

Something inside me snapped. I needed those seeds. I spend 7 months a year collecting those seeds. Making sure that every seed will go to its native habitat. I couldn't continue. I was done. Done with everything there was to do for this stupid season. Done with every other immortal that existed. They all ruined my one time a year. I was done.

"I'm done." I threw my bag of seeds on the ground. "I'm done."

"What do you mean done?" Jack asked.

"I'm done. Spring isn't coming this year Jack." I smiled at him. "That's what it means! Spring is over! Let summer come! I don't care anymore! This season is nothing but a waste of time! Who cares about the birds migrating! Who cares about flowers blooming! Who cares about trees growing their leaves for shade in the summer! NO ONE SEEMS TO BUT ME!"

I disappeared.

* * *

I wasn't going back to my home. I was going somewhere no one would find me. That's where I was going. Spring was over; I wouldn't be bringing it this year. I didn't care if it'd ever happen again. Tooth didn't care all she wanted was her stupid mural looking pretty. April and Jack just wanted to have fun didn't matter that they lost my seeds in the sea. North all he needed was his trees that didn't need to be around for several more months. Sandy he'll just have to make the children dream about blooming flowers. Bunnymund he'll just have to take care of his own Warren.

"_May, be reasonable." _Mother's voice came into my head.

"I'm done! Spring is over! You can take care of it just like you did before I existed! No one cares about spring! They only care about the warm weather of summer! I'm done with it this…this…bull! I'm done Mother and I doubt anything will change my mind!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh May is mad. Will spring be really cancelled? Review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on a beach filled with people. None looked at me when I passed. I doubt any of them could even see me. This is what people want. Warm weather, sandy beaches, a nice warm breeze, they don't want me. They don't want the rain, mud; I doubt anyone stops and smells the roses anymore.

I walked through a bunch of people. Just like I thought none of them believed in me. Who would believe in May Flowers? I'm just a poem taught to children to explain why it can be so rainy in April.

No one cared about the reason why flowers bloomed or how the flowers would spread. Why nearly all the trees would sprout leaves at the same time. I knew people didn't care they never explored the possibility.

I went into the water up to my knees. I thought that the water would feel great on my fur. So I changed to my pooka-like form. I watched as my reflection changed and I realized I really did look like Lola Bunny, except I think I look better.

"May…May…May enjoy your vacation spring won't come this year." I talked to myself.

"Spring won't come?" I jumped at the voice. It was a little kid. "Why won't it come?"

"You can see me?" The little girl nodded. I was shocked. "Do you know who I am?"

"The Easter Bunny's wife!"

"I'm not the…" I can't believe I was ready to blush because of what this kid said.

"Yes you are! You're a bunny just like him! I'm sure you have lots of bunny babies." Okay now I'm blushing kid. I might have to kill this kid if she goes further.

"I'm not his wife. I'm May Flowers I bring spring."

"Like April showers bring May flowers! I get it! Mrs. Alburn taught us that! I asked her if the Easter Bunny had a wife and she said May was his wife."

"Why May why not April?"

"Because silly! April brings rain! Rain isn't nice for Easter egg hunts! May brings pretty flowers to hide the eggs! Mrs. Alburn taught me that!"

"Do you like spring?"

"Of course! Nana has a flower garden. She lets me help when I visit. We…" She started to tell me all about her Nana's garden and how the flowers were pretty. That she wanted a garden just like her Nana's. This year her Nana was going to give her seeds so she could start her own garden. I learned the girls name was Alexis Maple. "Do you know Santa?"

"I do know Santa." I realized the two of us had ended up sitting on the beach. The sun felt nice on my fur.

"Am I on the naughty list?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I might be."

"Why? Your nice."

"Because I'm doing my job."

"Oh, but spring takes weeks to come. You got time!" Alexis told me. "You can do it! I believe you can."

"My friend lost my seed bag."

"Did she apologize?"

"No."

"Can you get another?"

"I had another."

"What'd you do with it?"

"I threw it."

"Can you get it back?"

"Yeah."

"Will you bring spring?"

"I will, kid. Just for you." I patted her head. "I'll even put a good word in for you with Santa."

"Really?"

"Alexis! Alexis! It's time to go back!" Her mother shouted.

"I will. Hurry along. I might even come visit your garden when it's done."

"Thank you!" Alexis hugged me and ran towards her mother. I watched the girl and her family leave the beach she gave me one last wave before Alexis got out of view.

I sighed. "Time to get back to work, May. MOTHER!"

"_Come to your senses?" _

"Not quite. April owes me hundreds of seeds."

"_I'm sure when you see her surprise you'll forgive her." _

"I don't like surprises."

"_The guardians and her have been working hard on it since you disappeared."_

"Really?"

"_Yes May." _

"Where are they now?"

Mother told me and I was off.

I ended up on the opposite side of the world. In a field with figures running around looking like crazy people.

"I so planted more!" Jack's voice shouted.

"Ya wish, mate." Bunnymund's voice it made me shiver remembering Alexis's comments from earlier. "Spring is my season."

"That's true. I believe Bunnymund and I have got you four beat!" April gloated. "Tooth and Sandy have to be a close second."

"Vait, 'til winter." North told them.

"No need to continue." I came up to them. "I'll finish my job. I'm sorry for making you do my job." Everyone was staring at me. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You look like a female Easter Bunny!" April shouted. So that was why they were staring. I looked at all their faces. Bunnymund's looked the most shocked.

"Oh." I changed back into my human form. "Sorry I forgot I looked like that." I blushed. Everyone but Bunnymund's face went back to a more normal expression…was his fur turning a bit red? "I'll take my seeds and finish." April handed over my bag. "Thanks again!" I took off running. I couldn't help but think that someone's eyes were following me.


	6. Chapter 6

I was almost done and April wasn't far behind. She had a curtain of rain following and every once and awhile it'd be so close I'd feel the rain. Spring was almost over we'd been going for weeks nonstop. Our energy was running low. Jack had planned one last snow day for some region and I almost killed him for it. I ran under a tree and he let a pile of snow fall on top of me.

"April, slow the down! I'm getting wet!" I shouted up to her.

"I want to go to sleep! I'm tired!"

"You don't think I'm not I'm running your flying!"

"Flying isn't easy!"

"You're laying on your stomach!"

"So?"

I groaned. I love her like a sister but I'm so glad I'm not related to her. "We still need to stop at the Warren."

"Can't we do that tomorrow?"

"We're already close. Why not do it now?"

"Fine." April flew down next to me. "Let's go. Your way is faster."

* * *

I transported us. I was too tired to care what I looked like. Hopefully Bunnymund wouldn't be there and it can be a quick in and out. April assured me I looked just fine, but honestly who could believe her?

"Whoa, look at all the eggs." I forgot that April doesn't always come down here. "Look at the heart on this one! It's so pretty."

"A heart?"

"Yeah! It's so cute!" She picked it up. "Are there initials on this thing?" She tried to read it. "Looks like they've been painted over."

"April, it's probably your imagination. We're tired."

"Very true!"

"Just help me check all the flowers and make sure they're okay. I don't have to plant any replacements 'til Christmas."

I walked off to check on the egg producing flowers. Most of them looked okay. A few needed a little bit of love, but I could come back in the morning to do that, or maybe leave a note.

"Who's 'ere? Who's in my Warren?" I heard an all to familiar voice.

"KANGAROO!" April shouted.

"I'm not a bloody kangaroo!" He snapped at her. Maybe he'd kill…no maim her. That'd give me a few months without her.

"April, leave him alone." I scolded her passing one of Bunnymund's egg statues. "How are the flowers looking?"

"I take good care of 'em." Bunnymund told me.

"I'm sure you do. I'm the expert here." I turned to him. Dang, he still looked cute. Was his fur turning red or is that really just my imagination? "It's still beautiful down here."

"It's not the only thing." He muttered, I barely heard him, or was it my imagination again? Man I needed some sleep. I walked looking at all the flowers he had around and almost fell into his stream. "Watch ya-self." He said when he caught my arm.

That woke me up. He was touching me! 'Breath, May, breath.' I thought. "Thanks." I blushed. "I guess I'm still a bit tired."

"Yar welcome." He took his arm back rubbed the back of his head with his paw awkwardly.

"And thanks again for…ya know…helping me with spring…" I thanked him again. This really was getting a bit awkward. Where did April go? I could've sworn that she was right here.

"It was nothin'. Ya've been helpin' me with Easter."

So he has noticed all my hiding spots I leave him. "Yeah, you noticed, huh?" If possible I blushed more with the small smile I gave him. "I figured since Jack and April ruin Easter in some places. You deserve a break in others."

"I appreciate it, mate."

'Oh my! He considers me a friend!' My mind screamed at me. 'Say something back don't just stand here!' "It's no big deal." I said yawning. I quickly covered my mouth. 'Smooth May real smooth.' "I better get going. It's been a long few weeks."

"Few weeks?"

"Uh, yeah. April and I haven't stopped working since my tantrum." I blushed remembering my little meltdown. "Spring is a constant job." I was surprised I could keep my eyes open.

"Right."

"I'll probably be back tomorrow. Mother wanted to give you a few more egg flowers."

"Come back anytime. Hole is always open."

"Thanks. If you ever want to stop by my field I always welcome visitors." I smiled as I disappeared.

* * *

As I lay in my hammock I could not sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation. Did he really mean I could come back anytime? Did I really say he could come over whenever? Oh my it had to be a dream. Some prank that Sandy was playing on me or something. It couldn't be real! That was like the longest conversation I had with in the past 350 years!

What about that egg that April found? I don't remember him ever hiding eggs with hearts on them before. Maybe it was something for Cupid. He was always asking me for roses maybe he wanted an egg. I mean he wears a diaper for goodness sake why wouldn't he want an egg.

Then again maybe it was for Jack. Everyone knew that Jack had a crush on April. April also had a crush on Jack. Maybe it was a way for Jack to confess to her. Yeah, that could be it. Or maybe it really was a figment of our imaginations. It could've been an egg with two ovals tilted on their sides.

That had to be it. Why would Cupid need an egg? Why would Jack? It _had_ to be April and I seeing things. There was no other explanation for it. Bunnymund doesn't have a need to put hearts on eggs. I was just over reacting or just overly tired. There was no reason to think about it. Right?

"_May, close your eyes. You need rest."_ Mother scolded me. _"It is time to sleep young one."_

"But Mother!" I groaned. "I'm not that tired." A lie and I knew it. I'm sure she knew it too.

"May close your eyes. Sandy will be coming soon to give you a peaceful dream for a job well done. Spring is on time this year."

"But…"

"May."

"Alright." I frowned. I gave in and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was dreaming about carrots.

* * *

**A/N: Man I'm productive lately. Another new chapter the long awaited for Bunnymund conversation. Review! and If you want check out my new NorthxOC story. I keep seeing 'if North had a daughter' and I couldn't help but think if he has a daughter. Shouldn't he have a wife?**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

A chilly breeze rocked my hammock…wait chilly? That can't be right. "MAY!" April shouted and pushed down on my hammock forcing me to do a face plant into the dirt below. I wondered if North could give me a new best friend for Christmas, maybe one that actually listened. One that didn't wake her friend up from her slumber and made her face plant into the dirt. Yep made up my mind for Christmas.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days." I informed her. "It's going to be slow and painful."

April completely ignored what I said and moved on. "So I showed Jack that egg I found and…he think the initials are E.A.B. + M. S. see!" She held the egg out to me. The poor thing look scared as can be. Those eggs were never to leave the Warren except either with Bunnymund or on Easter.

"APRIL, you know those are not to leave the Warren!" I snatched the egg from her and held it to my chest. The poor thing was trembling with fear. I would too if I was eggnapped by either of those too. Though I had a feeling that I may know the feeling someday.

"Sorry I forgot. You're going back to plant more egg-flowers anyway right?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"Great you can return it!"

"You should return it!"

"Yeah…Jack and I are going ice skating. We are going to make this rink and well you can join us if you want."

"No thanks. I have to return this egg." I said in the 'you-should-be-doing-this-while-I-have-fun-tone.

"Thanks, May." She turned to Jack. "Let's go!"

My palm hit my face. "I really need new friends…"I muttered. "I wonder if Tooth…never mind."

I wasn't quite ready to go to the Warren. I still had to find where I put those egg-flowers. Mother also wanted him to get some new paint-flowers too. I don't quite remember where I had put them. I had fun with the egg following me around. It was cute to see it walking through the field careful of the flowers but sometimes it'd run into the field to see a flower that has never been in the Warren. It was almost like taking care of a child.

"Found them!" I shouted. The heart egg rushed towards me the flowers were bumped out of place here and there. I could see it would stop to make sure the flower would stop moving before continuing. "Alright little guy. You see any flowers you want in the Warren? I'm sure Bunnymund and you eggs could use a change of scenery."

The egg jumped in excitement and starting going through my field again, it ended up at some deep blue Forget-Me-Nots. I loved Forget-Me-Nots, not just because of their name but because they meant…remembrance… they had another meaning…what was it again?

"_True love."_ Mother reminded me. Right, but mostly known for remembrance. How could I be so silly?

"Any others?" Heart egg moved not along ways away at some China Pink. It was a strange batch I had it was light pink on the outside and a very deep pink almost purple color towards the center. "Another lovely flower."

"_That means my heart aches." _

"You really want to go home, huh?" Of course the egg couldn't say anything. "Alright then lets go."

I made sure I had seeds from the two flowers heart-egg picked out, along with a bit of the actual plant in my bag. The egg flowers and paint flowers I'd transport them to the Warrant when Bunnymund told me where he wanted them.

"You ready little guy?" I put my hand next to it and the heart-egg climbed aboard. I snuggled it next to me. "Hold on."

* * *

Something seemed off at the Warren. Everything seemed like it was looking for something. The statues were even up and about and normally they just sat there. "W'ere is it? W'ere ya go?"

"Where'd what go?" I asked seeing Bunnymund hop right in front of me. He stopped mid-air, I didn't even know that was possible.

" 'im!" He pointed to the little egg snuggle close to me.

"Oh, heart-egg? April eggnapped him." He grumbled something I couldn't understand. "I brought some new flowers. "Heart-egg suggested Forget-Me-Nots and China Pink. So I brought you some. And just tell me where you'd like you're new paint and egg flowers. I'll transfer them when you…"

I had a feeling he hadn't heard a word I said. He was staring at the heart-egg. Almost like he wanted to murder the tiny little thing. I looked at heart-egg and set the small thing down. Heart-egg ran towards the nearest hole.

"I'll get ya later." Bunnymund mumbled after it. Glaring now where the egg had disappeared.

"Did you hear a thing I said?"

" Course I did!" He walked past me to his 'bunny-trail' where all the eggs go down to be painted. Of course he didn't know the rest of us called it that. "Put 'em next ta the others."

"Alright." The flowers quickly appeared right next to the others. "What about the flowers heart-egg picked out."

"I'll plant 'em later."

"_Just go with it, May."_ Mother told me. I took the seeds out of the bag along with the mature flowers. Bunnymund kept walking. _"Follow him!"_

"Where are we going?"

"Ya'll see."

We started to go through one of his tunnels. I don't know if it was just me, but his egg statues, I could've sworn were looking at us and turning to their smiley faces. He got on all fours and started hopping from side to side. It would be impossible for me to follow in human form.

'Change. Then May. You know you want to chase that man! You want to chase _your_ man.' My thoughts screamed at me.

"Ya comin'!" His voice shouted not far away. I changed in a heartbeat and started to hop after him. This was the most fun I had in my pooka like form ever. I truly felt like I had a long time ago with my master.

"Hurry up slow poke!" I shouted once I hopped over his head. "You're the slowest bunny round here." I heard him take off after me. I hoped that this tunnel just lead to our destination otherwise I'd surely end up lost. I turned my head and he was right behind me. I had to beat him. It was all part of pride.

I could see the end of the tunnel, but when I looked back again Bunnymund was gone. I turned forward and there he was laughing. He'd won. Oh we were going to have a rematch. No one beats me and gets away with it. He stopped and I noticed where we were. It was the spot where I first met him. The under ground field and pond. I was shocked I thought it'd been destroyed when Pitch tried to…

"It's beautiful, but I thought…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was just in disbelief. Did he really dig this entire thing out and replant all the flowers? My brain wasn't in control of my body it really wasn't. My heart somehow seized everything it started as a hug, but I kissed him. I kissed E. Aster Bunnymund right on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I wasn't even expecting that but May took over my keyboard. She wanted this to happen. I don't know what's going to happen next. Review like always and I'm looking forward to the next chapter just as much as you are. **


	8. Chapter 8

I, May Spring Flowers am a chicken, not a rabbit, a big fat chicken that runs from things. Of course I couldn't be on solid ground right now. He'd find me. So here I am floating on a giant lily pad in the middle of some body of water. I don't even know what body of water that's how hasty I was to flee. Why you ask? Didn't you know I kissed E. Aster Bunnymund. Did he kiss back? Maybe? To be honest with you I was in such a shock I didn't know what was going on.

Why'd I run? Is I'm sure the next question on your mind. Now put yourself in my shoes. You kiss a guy you've been crushing forever since you were born. That's nearly impossible for you, but not for me. See? If you can't well think harder! I chickened out. I left him there. I did.

He chased me. That had to mean something right? I mean you can't just chase someone if you don't care. But I still chickened out. I used my powers to transport myself to a beach made a giant lily pad and ran, floated really, for it. I wish I knew his thoughts I do. Oh how I wish I knew. Maybe I wouldn't have run. Yet, here I am on a giant lily pad in the middle of…well some large body of water.

I haven't seen shore since I fled. It was peaceful out here the gentle rock of the waves. What was that oh great Sandy's coming. His giant practically glowing yellow plane was hard to miss seeing it was one of a kind. I didn't know what to do. Maybe Sandy didn't know about what happened with the two of us. I could hitch a ride with him all night or something. Bunnymund couldn't get on his plane as long as it was in the air.

* * *

I didn't get to find out because a bag was shoved over my head. My hands became tied along with my feet and I was lifted into the air. At first I thought it was going to be Jack and April that captured me but when I didn't get slightly cold I knew that Jack wasn't a part of it.

I was dropped into a comfortable chair. It was overly comfortable I couldn't believe how nice it was. So soft almost like I was in love with the chair…. then it hit me, I was kidnapped by the Cupid twins.

Nearly everyone knows the tragic story of Romeo and Juliet. Well these two are Romeo and Juliet. Good ole' William Shakespeare was one of the few in history that could see the two. He made this twisted love story for the twins. They hated him. They made sure his life was hell after that.

The Cupid twins were immortal pre-teens they both have blue eyes and pure white wings. Juliet has pink hair while Romeo has red and both are always in white. They carry their arrows, but are quite stingy about using them. They are more likely to push you into a relationship then to actually use an arrow. The twins could also make themselves invisible whenever they felt like it.

"Well, well, well, Miss May Flowers." Juliet said to me. She made most females fall in love while Romeo handled the males. "What were you thinking?! Running like that! Do you have any idea how long it took us to…"

"Calm down, Juliet." Romeo stepped up and tore off the sack over my head. Went over to lean against the wall. Juliet flashed a red light into my eyes.

"We've been working hard for years."

"Decades really." Romeo butted in.

"Decades! To get the two of you together and after your first kiss you run! Do you have any idea how hard it is to make you over come your will power and make you impulsive? I have been getting into you for years! You are the most unwilling to admit your in love being I have ever met!"

"It's true."

"THANK YOU! I have been following you for years! I finally had my chance and you broke my hold and ran! HOW DARE YOU!" I felt the sting of Juliet's hand on my face. I think I may have deserved that.

"That had to hurt." Romeo commented as Juliet sat down against the wall in a huff. Romeo moved from his spot on the wall. "Now, we know love. We've been dishing it out to males and females for years."

"YEAH WE HAVE!" Juliet angrily shouted.

"Now, we tried to be nice. We really have May, but you were close to leaving us no choice."

Juliet muttered something about an arrow.

"Now, now sister. You see May we decided to stop with you and go for the more willing target. Bunnymund didn't know of course, but something went a little awry."

"What'd you do to him?" I growled angrily. If they hurt one piece of fur on him I will… "Tell me before I rip your wings out!"

"We took you. That's what we did." Romeo said. "You see we gave the dear bunny a much stronger dose of love then you." The boy smiled an evil smile. "You see he literally can't live without you." Romeo held a mirror to my face. In it showed Bunnymund in the sleigh with North. "They need to find you." Bunnymund wasn't looking like his normal self. His ears were drooped, his fur was flat, he looked like he was going to be sick, and his eyes were lifeless. "True love dying out. Now we don't want that do we sis?"

"Of course not brother, but we decided to let you have a choice May. We can either curse you with the same thing we did with that silly little princess and take his pain away."

"Or we can let him die from not receiving a kiss from you in the next….five or so hours."

"The best option is we just let you switch places. He has to find you in five hours or you die."

"We could just take the love away, brother. How about that? Make her a complete loveless person. Not knowing how to express her feeling of love for him."

"That is a good one dear sister. Let's think on it shall we?" The two left me the light still shining on my face. Oh why did I run away from him? Now I wish I'd just told him my feelings. This was all a big mess; I'd rather die in his place. That I was certain about if he died Easter would die. I couldn't do that to children.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Are the Cupid twins really evil? Will May get her wish? Who will save who? So many questions. One things for sure somethings going down. ****Who will end up being the hero! Stay tuned!  
**

**AS ALWAYS  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**P.S. reviews make me write faster ;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

April, Jack, and Sandy found something on their search. It was May's staff floating on the water. April was shocked. May was useless without her staff. She couldn't transport, she couldn't change forms, and she couldn't grow flowers or communicate with Mother. Whoever had May knew her just as well as April did.

Sandy was the first to question May's staff. He put the question mark above his head. "It's May's Sandy. We got to tell the others."

They reached the rendezvous point. It didn't take long for Tooth, North, and Bunnymund to show up. Bunnymund looked worse for the wear.

"What happened to you?" April asked

"Too many loop-da-loops." North replied looking at the sick Guardian.

"I don't fly, mate." Bunnymund replied in his own defense.

"Well we found something…" Jack said as April held out the missing girl's staff. "We know who ever has her knows how to make her useless."

* * *

I hated being here. I wanted to go home. Love was a powerful magic that was hard to find. This is my first time even being here. The cupid twins do not like to show anything to anyone. My being here must annoy them even more then my unwillingness to show my feelings for Bunnymund.

Time was hard to tell here. Bunnymund could be dead, but maybe not. The twins are tricky because love is tricky and hard to figure out. Everything they do has a second meaning. I know all of this. It's just hard to read one without reading the other at the same time.

"How's our little guest doing?" Juliet's voice rang out. She was alone. I didn't feel the strength of her brother. "Enjoying your time alone? While your little boy-toy slowly dies?"

"Can I trade places with him?"

"No."

"Why not."

"I…I… cannot do the magic without Romeo."

"Yes you can. You can make people fall in love without your brother."

"So?"

"You want me to believe you can't do a silly little spell without him?" I had a plan but if she didn't get angry enough it wouldn't work. "Pathetic."

"I am not pathetic."

"You're love. Some people don't even believe in you! They think your some baby in a diaper that shoots people with arrows on Valentine's Day."

"I not a baby!"

"Really? 'I can't do anything without Romeo'." I mimicked her voice horribly I might add. "If that's not pathetic I don't know what is. I mean you and brother? Even William Shakespeare thought you two were an item. Is there something you need to tell the rest of us huh? Some little love story going on?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me." I knew I was in trouble. Her fist clenched. Romeo really had to be out somewhere otherwise he'd be running in here. Love is cruel; it can come in an abusive form. Though even the twins try and keep that love from existing sometimes they can't help it. Juliet was ready to get violent with me. I wouldn't be able to defend myself. It was the price I'd have to pay.

* * *

Bunnymund and April searched more on the ground. Bunnymund was sick of being on North's sleigh. If he had stayed on there much longer he'd have barfed. He didn't want to see his carrots twice.

"She loves you." April said out of the blue. He didn't say anything. "I've been trying to get her to admit it forever and then this happens. What were you two doing anyway?" He cleared his throat. "She kissed you! She kissed you! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You like her too don't you! I knew heart egg was a sign!"

"Shut up."

"Bunnymund and May sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes bunnies in a baby carriage!"

"Shut up!"

"Hahahahaha." April laughed. "Oh I can't wait 'til I tell Jack and the others!"

"I'll tell Jack about ya?"

"Okay no one will know." April shut up.

Juliet wanted to hit me she did. Yet she hadn't yet. I had to press the issue further. "I saw the restraint that Romeo uses to control you. That's got to be something right? Love has to be between the two of you. I mean April's my best friend, but…."

That was her final straw. She hit me in the gut, it didn't really hurt, and her punches were weak. Yet she repeatedly hit me until she decided to go for my face. Exactly what I was going for. Just one well placed punch and I felt a tooth come loose.

"JULIET! STOP!" Romeo came and forced his sister out of the room. "We don't hit people!"

"But…"

"Come one let's go."

"But…"

"Let's go."

My plan had worked. All I needed to do was get my tooth out of my mouth and then Tooth would know where to find me. I didn't know how I was going to get that tooth out without using my fingers. That would be a task all by itself. Maybe I hadn't quite thought this plan completely through. If her punches had been harder maybe it would've actually knocked out a tooth for me. That would've been great. Then all I'd have to do was fall asleep.

Maybe I need to go to plan be and escape some other way. If I could loosen the ropes a bit more then I could get an arm free and…

"What'd you do to her?" Romeo came in.

"We talked. Like girls do."

"Don't lie to me!"

"You could just get me out of here. Then you and your sister can go on with the way things were. I can go back. I'm sorry! I was afraid all right? Rabbits don't do love!"

"No can do." He patted the cheek his sister hit. Romeo started to leave the room. "Enjoy your stay."

When I was sure he was out of sight I spit the tooth out. "Oh I'm sure. I won't be here much longer."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my. Bunnymund not actually sick, perfectly health searching with the other Guardians. My oh my May actually did have a pretty good plan. **

****

As Always review!  



	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my." Tooth said from the back of the sleigh. She was taking a short break from flying.

Sandy put a question mark above his head.

"A spirit lost a tooth, but most of them have all their teeth except… MAY! It's May! She's only ever lost one tooth! She must've lost another! She's near Europe!" Tooth closed her eyes and concentrated. "Paris, she's in Paris! We have to get there before the European division finds her. Otherwise she might be nearly impossible to find her!"

"Let's go." North turned his sleigh around. "Sandy find the others and tell them."

The sandman saluted and formed himself a plane. North pulled out a globe and he disappeared to France.

* * *

I was trying my hardest to make it seem like nothing was wrong. My bruises were killing me. The position I was in didn't allow me to move my body into a comfortable position. Noise was growing just outside of the room I was in. I could barely hear it, but the twins were arguing about me. Romeo thought I'd been punished enough for not giving in to Juliet's will.

"They're coming, Juliet. We've gone too far."

"No we haven't! She needs to pay!"

"She's not the first to break your hold!"

"I don't care!"

"I know you can feel it! He's coming for her! You can feel the determination! I know you can feel the love like I can! It's strong. Her love for him is strong too! Juliet think about it! You can feel it but your angry! I get it! You know she loves him. It was shy, but you know that! She made mistakes she admitted it!"

"She deserves to suffer!"

"Julie, you can't hold a grudge. You really can't!"

I wasn't quite sure why she was angry with me. Was she jealous? Was there some other reason why? If it was something stupid besides this whole I ran after the kiss thing I'm not going to be happy.

"But."

"Just let it go! She controls spring. You even made me do that stupid lie about the whole dying thing!"

* * *

"What is it?" Jack had ended up with April and Bunnymund somewhere along the way. Sandy caught them. He put the Effiel tower above his head. "Paris?"

Bunnymund tapped his foot as a burrow. "Let's go." April, Jack, and Sandy flew after him. They lost sight of him several times. He was going as quickly as possible. He felt a pull towards May. He's always felt a pull towards her.

Flashback

_He was hiding eggs next to a pond. A girl came running across the field. Flowers started to bloom all around her. She didn't notice him at all and didn't pay attention to where she was going. It was when he saw her trip over one of his hidden eggs and right into a tree. He couldn't help but laugh. Her face went all red. _

"_I'm E. Aster Bunnymund." _

"_M-may Flowers." She was embarrassed. He had felt that she was different from all the other guardians. "I h-have to go." She got up and ran. _

End Flashback

He loved that memory. He thought she was one of the most beautiful guardians. Then he remembered the second time he saw her.

Flashback

_She'd come into his Warren bearing seeds. "Mother Nature sent me…she had me create these flowers for you. They're to help make eggs and decorate eggs." She'd told him. He'd liked her voice it was sweet like a spring breeze. Bunnymund had taken some of the flowers she'd been carrying._

"_I can hold more for ya." _

"_I got it. Just show me where you want them." _

_He knew she couldn't see, but he hadn't been thinking when he jumped over his stream of paint. She hadn't seen it. May had fallen right in the plants had made it to shore, but May she was covered in paint. Her hair, clothes, and skin were all rainbow colored. _

_He couldn't help but laugh. May's cheeks turned red even with the paint he could tell. Even colored in paint she looked beautiful. _

_End Flashback_

Then of course there was her standing there in her pooka-like form.

_Flashback_

_Bunnymund didn't know his heart could beat that fast. His breath was taken away. Her fur was such a beautiful color and looked so soft. He wanted to hold her to kiss her. She changed back to her human for and he couldn't help but think it wasn't truly her. It fit her and she still looked amazing, but she looked so much better the other way._

_End Flashback_

He had to get to her. May needed him he was a warrior, a guardian. He'd protect her even if it'd cost him his life.

_Flashback_

_When she'd come he'd show her. He'd show her the field that Pitch had buried. He had spent years digging it out so he could tell her how he felt. If he could find that stupid egg he'd show her it. Maybe her feelings would be the same. _

"_Where are ya?" He muttered to himself looking for the egg. "Little buggar. Where'd ay go?" _

_Then she'd shown up. "Where'd what go?" He'd been in the middle of his hop when she saw she had his egg. _

" '_im." _

_May had been so care free and so clueless about the egg. He glared at it. He'd told it not to be found by anyone to stay hidden. She'd talked some and gave him his new flowers along with some new flowers. _

_It was now or never to show her. He'd raced off into his tunnel hoping she'd follow in her true form. She had and even passed him. He couldn't let her win of course. It was matter of pride. _

_"It's beautiful, but I thought…"That's when he was kissed by her. As soon as the kiss was over she'd ran. He still wanted to tell her how he felt about her but then she'd used her powers and she hadn't been able to find her._

End Flashback

Now he was so close to getting her back. She was taken from him and he still had to tell her how he felt. If anyone had hurt one hair on her pretty little head he'd lose it. Bunnymund had to get to her. He just had to. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

* * *

**A/N: Cute right? Will she still be there? How evil am I for another cliff hanger? Tell me what you think in a pretty little review. I have so many reviews and followers. I thank you all so very much for following and reviewing. Those who don't review I don't like you that much. ****  
**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Apparently, Romeo lost the fight with his sister. He was tied up next to me both of us were gagged and Juliet said she was preparing for battle. The gag wasn't doing much for my bleeding mouth. I had to swallow the blood and with the gag it tasted bad. I looked over at Romeo he was staring at me. I could tell in his eyes he was sorry. He just wanted to make his sister happy.

"Cherubs!" The statues I hadn't even noticed all along the walls came to life. Well half. I'm sure that Romeo controlled the other half. I really wanted to know what her problem was. "Prepare for battle!"

Oh great. Dozens of various stone statues that have stone arrows going against Guardians, this was going to be a possibly painful battle. I struggled, maybe if I could get out of my binds Romeo and I could stop Juliet before the guardians arrived.

I tried a bit of the rope loosened. I was getting closer, but rocked my chair a little too much. It fell over onto its side. I felt a shooting pain in my arm, though I was in pain I was able to free one of my legs because the chair leg broke.

"Vhere is she?" My eyes widened I knew that voice it had to be North. There wasn't any doubt about it. I rubbed my foot against the other legs restraints to slip off the ropes I was getting closer and closer.

"She's not your problem. I am!" Juliet shouted at them. "Cherubs attack!"

We couldn't see anything, but there were shouts and you could hear North's swords. Somewhere in there we heard Jack say something but it was garbled. Then there was the unmistakable color coming, from Bunnymund's eggs, seeping under the door.

"Where is she?" This time it was Bunnymund's voice. "Tell me! Where ya put 'er?"

I managed to get my feet free. "I won't tell you. She needs to pay for what she did!"

Romeo looked ready to throw up. He was able to get his gag out of his mouth. "We're in here! WE'RE IN HERE!" He shouted. Before we knew it the door was busted down. And in Bunnymund stood there. He was to my side and untying me in a blink of an eye.

"May!" April said as she pulled the gag from my mouth. "Are you okay?"

"Sorta?" I responded. I was mentally and emotionally okay. Physically, I'm sure I looked worse then I actually felt. I mean I had lost a tooth, fallen onto my arm with I'm sure would be okay. Bunnymund didn't say much but he set me on my feet and inspected me for every injury I could've sustained. He grabbed my arm to inspect it. "Ouch." I pulled it from his grasp. "I'll be fine."

"Ya betta' be." Bunnymund growled. Yes it was an actual growl. If I wasn't in this type of situation I might have swooned.

"May, I'm sorry about this." Romeo said after we'd tied up Juliet and gave her back to her brother. "I didn't know it'd end up like this."

"It's alright Romeo. I'll be okay. I just lost a tooth it's the most serious injury I have." I told him. It was true. Though Bunnymund had yet to move more then three feet from me. "I'll put it under my pillow and…"

"I'll take that…" Tooth took my tooth from my hand and replaced it with a coin. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this thing!" She practically hugged the tooth to her. Dang, I was hoping to hide my tooth from her. I still had no idea what to do with the coins she gave me.

"I guess we should get going…does anyone have my staff?" I asked the guardians as we walked away from the Cupid twins' lair.

"I put it in my Warren."

"Great can we go get it?" I was excited. I felt so lost without it. He nodded. I smiled up at him I'm sure it looked weird with a missing tooth, but I didn't care. It couldn't be any worse then having fallen into his paint stream right?

He tapped his foot on the ground and a tunnel opened. "After ya."

"What a gentleman, I'll race you to the Warren." I said as I took off down the hole. It felt great to hop after being restrained for who knows how long. After I get my staff back I'd have to tell him. We'd be alone in his Warren and we I'd have to tell him. I didn't want Juliet to come after me a second time right?

"Never race a rabbit!" He said as he passed me.

"You're not the only rabbit here!" I sped up. I hopped off his back pushing him into the ground. All was fair in love and war right? He'd beat me once I don't think my pride could take another lose. He better not let me win. I'd make him pay if he was.

* * *

Bunnymund's heart almost stopped when he saw her there. Her face was black and blue. Some blood was on her face along with her dress. He'd never let her out of his sight again. Maybe he could convince her to stay in the Warren with him. That way he could always keep her safe. No one would be able to get her. Then he'd tell her about how he felt. When she was better, he'd tell her.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness over 100 reviews I love you all! (except none reviewers you are all dead to me) Next could be the confession or will May chicken out again. What will happen! **

**Review for my love! **

**Those who don't review make those who do suffer.**


	12. Chapter 12

I'd won the race. He didn't look all that happy when he finally came out of the tunnel. Of course he was brushing some dirt out of his fur. That was never fun. "You didn't let me win right?" I looked him up and down to make sure he wouldn't lie.

"Let's get ya cleaned up." He avoided my question. I didn't like that at all. "Comin'?" He asked as he walked away. I glared at his back. I had a feeling he might be letting me win because of my injuries.

It didn't take long to be cleaned of blood. April even brought me a clean dress to wear. She quickly left and it was just Bunnymund and I again. "Look I'm sorry about running."

"Ya don' have ta explain." He rubbed the back of his head.

I yawned, I guess today had been tiring. "You're wrong. I do have to explain. When I was with the Cupids."

He interrupted me. "Ya don' have ta talk about it if ya don' want." He started to walk somewhere and I followed him.

"Will you just listen?" I asked. "I was stupid for running. Juliet and Romeo opened my eyes to that! I didn't mean to run! I was scared!"

He was silent.

"I wasn't scared of you!" I realized he might have taken it that way. "I was scared of my feelings. I….I….IthinkI'mninlovewithyou." I blurted out quickly.

"What'd ya say?"

"I said. IthinkI'mninlovewithyou." I said quickly again. I really did not want to repeat myself a third time.

"Slower."

I took a deep breath. "I think I love you." I said. There was complete silence in the Warren. I don't even think a blade of grass was moving. "That's why I ran. I wasn't afraid of you. I was afraid of myself. I understand if you don't…" He kissed me. Like one of the movies that April and I have snuck into a few times. It was indescribable. I was shocked that he was kissing me. I thought maybe he didn't like me at all and the twins were lying.

"I love ya too." He told me. I felt the happiest I have ever felt until I yawned again. "Would ya like ta sleep here ta'night?"

"Yes." I replied in a heartbeat

* * *

Bunnymund was overjoyed that May shared the same feelings as him. He was even happier when she agreed to stay here for the night. Bunnymund wanted to be around incase of any nightmares or just to make sure she wasn't going to be gone again when he woke up. He was in love with her. There was no doubt about it.

May slept in his 'bed' it was more like matted area of soft grass he had in his Warren. It was comfortable for a rabbit. He still wanted to know everything about May. What was her favorite color, why did she become a spirit, would she care that he was a Guardian, there was so many questions.

He wondered what kids of theirs might look like. Would they have his eyes? Would they have her fur? Would they like Easter? Would they be more just for spring in general? Sandy's sand swirled around May's head. He could see she was dreaming about their kiss. Bunnymund thought back to the kiss as well. It had been like the kisses he had dreamed about. Except now he knew that she returned the feelings it was different.

May's sand changed to their race. Ah yes, the race. He would've won if she hadn't pushed him into the dirt. He hadn't let her win. Though he had thought about it, but pride was too much for him. He had to be the fastest rabbit around. That way he could show part of his strength to her. She'd be more likely to return his feelings if he would be able to show he could protect her.

* * *

I woke up to find Bunnymund curled up next to me. I was still tired but something hadn't felt right. There was a feeling in the air or something. I wasn't quite sure. I started to move away from him when his paw caught mine. He didn't wake up he just stole my paw. It was sweet and I really wanted to get back into his bed with him and all, but some curiosity of mine kept me up.

I was able to stretch far enough for my staff. "Mother?" I whispered quietly. "Something doesn't feel right."

"_You are right, May. Something is not right." _

"What's wrong?"

"_I do not know. There is a disturbance. What it is about I do not know." _

"Alright."

"_I will inform you if anything changes." _

"Thank you."

I almost disturbed Bunnymund to tell him something was going on. I couldn't though he looked so peaceful. I curled back up and when to sleep. It could be no big deal. Mother would be able to tell me if something major in the world was wrong. After all she is most of the world.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my. I was ready to end the story here and then May threw a curve ball at me. Sorry about another Cliffhanger, May seems to like those. **

**As always review.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks went by and Mother had yet to tell me what was wrong. So I spent most of my time with Bunnymund or with April in my bunny or human form I switched. Today was a Bunnymund day, in human form, and I wasn't all that happy. In fact, I was angry. It wasn't a good thing. Bunnymund and I were fighting. It was a stupid fight, but I had the right to know. It was about his name. I mean E. Aster Bunnymund? What did the E. stand for anyway? So I decided to ask. Of course he didn't answer.

"So what's your first name?" I had asked innocently. He was starting to paint an egg or two to practice for the amazing one's he'd do next Easter.

"I ain't tellin' ya."

"Why not? Is in embarrassing?" I asked. It had to be better then April's middle name, Ralphina. She didn't like it when I reminded her that I knew her full name. He ignored me. "Come on who am I going to tell?"

"Ya not gonna know."

I pouted. "What if I guess it?" He shrugged. "Will you tell me then?"

"Sure."

I was so happy. "Alright I'll be back then." I disappeared off to ask the other holidays one of them would have to know right? North had no clue nor did the yetis or elves. Next came Tooth. She shook her head when I asked after my mouth was assaulted. She really wanted the rest of my teeth to come out. Two just didn't seem to satisfy her. I found Sandy and asked him. He was just as confused as I was to what it could be.

"Jack! April!" My eyes widened when I saw the two of them snuggled up asleep at April's. "Jack! APRIL! GET UP!" I shouted at them. They quickly separated from each other.

"Hi, May."

"Morning April! So I have a mission for us."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"We are going to figure out Bunnymund's first name."

"Really? That doesn't sound like fun." April said stretching.

"But it could be anything!" I exclaimed. "I need help naming every single E. name."

"I'm in." Jack said as April nodded in agreement.

"Alright!"

We started to make a list. April was writing it all down. It started with any E name we could come up with. It then grew and grew and grew. Then April mentioned maybe a library book would have the answer. I had no idea what a library was. Jack knew it was a building. April explained the concept to both Jack and I.

"Um April?" She shoved a book in front of me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I don't know how to read…" I was embarrassed. I honestly knew letters and numbers. I wasn't taught to read ever. I never saw the need. I mean why would I need to read? I was a rabbit before and now I was an immortal being. Reading was not part of my needs.

"You don't?"

"No."

"Alright then Jack and I will look."

Jack apparently wasn't that great of help either. So he and I were kicked into the kids' section while April worked. I was taught using children's books how to read. I wasn't very great at it, but I could now read our list of names. Jack promised to teach me more next time. The sun was starting to set by the time we came out of the library. April had no luck with any myth that had the Easter Bunny's name.

"So we just use the list?" Jack said. "It can't be that bad."

"Honey we're home!" April shouted as soon as she saw the Warren. They found Bunnymund painting while sitting on a rock. There wasn't much that they could do but start guessing. They were half way done with the list and had yet to get a single name.

"Emma, Eric, Eustis, Eustace, Ember, Eileen, Elijiah, Ebert, Elbert, Eggbert, Eggleton, Eggic, Erial, Elize?" April guessed.

Jack and April were just as tired as I was. Bunnymund had laughed at some of the names we suggested. I had to admit that some were funny, but others we thought maybe just maybe that could be his name.

"Edward, Eggward, Edmond, Edmund, Eggmund, Elric, Emtohy, Evin, Ean, Earwax." The last one was a fun suggestion from Jack. None of us thought it could even be close to Bunnymund's name, but we were nearing closer and closer to just giving up. We guessed more until he shooed us away.

I didn't spend the night with him. I went back home to my hammock. I stared up at the stars and sometimes Sandy's sand. It was amazing how little I knew about Bunnymund. Maybe we'd have to play a game of 20 questions. 'Maybe his name was Eggstien,' was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sort of a filler chapter. I was thinking about this so I thought about writing it. I couldn't figure out what his first name could be so I figured I'd write a chapter about it. As always review**


	14. Chapter 14

My unsettling feeling was back. Mother had no idea what it was. I was supposed to spend some time with April today, but she already said she was going to do more research about Bunnymund's name because it was bugging her. Me? I decided to find out what that bad feeling really was. It had to be something.

I started systematically. I talked to every immortal being I could think of. The arbor day tree, the groundhog, the leprechaun, old man winter, father time, baby new year, the ghost of Christmas past/present/future, the solstice twins, and even Bigfoot. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find Bigfoot at any time of year? That guy is like a ninja.

This all couldn't be in my head. Mother said she thought something was up or was that also in my head. Maybe it was a dream. I had to be imagining something. I couldn't be the only immortal feeling this feeling of something amiss. Mother had felt it right?

"Mother?" I asked. She didn't respond. That was strange. She nearly always responded except when it was close to winter. I think her and old man winter had a thing going on but I couldn't be certain. You could never be certain with beings you never saw much of. "Mother?" I called again. Maybe she was sleeping. She had to sleep right? That could easily be it.

I never asked April if she thought something was strange. I found her in a library reading a book. "April?"

"Oh hi May." April looked up from her book. "You need something."

"I feel like there is something wrong."

"About what?"

"About the world. Something seems wrong."

"Now that you said it. Something has seemed a bit off."

"Thank you!" I was relieved that it wasn't just me. "I've asked just about everyone. No one had a clue what I was talking about! They just said it was all in my head or something."

"Maybe it's a spring thing?" April wondered aloud. "We're the only one's really affected by spring, so if it was a thing that occurred during spring. So we'd only be the ones to feel it."

"I feel like it's bigger then spring!"

"Maybe it's because it's still spring? Summer doesn't start for another week or so. Maybe that's the reason? I'm not really sure May. It could just all be in our heads. I think it's more likely that it's nothing."

I left April. I wasn't convinced she was right. Mother would respond if it weren't that big of a deal. Yet she said that something was amiss and she could feel it too. Now that I knew April could feel it maybe it really was something up with spring.

"This is so confusing!" I said to myself I was in the middle of some town. No one noticed me at all.

"May! May you're here!" I turned and saw Alexis. This must have been her hometown. "I can't believe it! Can I show you my garden?" She grabbed my hand and started to drag me. "Why aren't you a bunny today?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Oh."

"Nana! Nana! Look this is my friend May Flowers. I met her on vacation." Alexis introduced me to her grandmother.

"You shouldn't tell strangers were you live." Her Nana looked me up and down suspiciously.

"Nana." Alexis laughed. "May is from the poem 'April showers springs may flowers'. Not everyone can see her!"

It was true. Right now several people were looking at Nana like she was crazy talking to a 'stranger' that didn't actually exist. I enjoyed the times when few people could see me it was entertaining to see others around them not knowing what the person was doing/saying.

"It's true." I told the older woman. She probably still thought we were crazy, but I was okay with that. Who really cared what the old lady thought? All she had to do was stop believing in the poem and I would disappear to her at least. I'd never really disappear at least I was pretty sure I could never really disappear.

Alexis took me home with her and her Nana. It wasn't until her mother and father couldn't see me that Nana believed I was truly an immortal being. Though Alexis's parents thought I was more of an imaginary friend more then anything and that Nana 'should not be encouraging this type of behavior since Alexis was a little too old for imaginary friends'.

"That is horse hockey!" Nana told them. "Allowing Alexis to believe in whatever it is she believes in is encouraging her imagination! I remember when you were a child Lacey how you used to…"

I laughed at the story and Alexis came back down. "I wanna show you my garden, May!" she led the way.

I was impressed with her garden. It wasn't the best garden I'd seen humans create, but it was impressive for a child and grandparent to create together. Some of the flowers needed to be watered and I told her so. Some bushes also needed to be trimmed other then that it was a decent garden.

"It's pretty." I told her. "I like it."

"I work really hard on it ever year!" Alexis told me. She was excited. "Nana and I always start with getting some new dirt and we plant some new seeds. Sometimes we even go to friends' gardens to help theirs look as pretty as ours!"

"That's nice of you."

"Yeah, Nana says it helps to put me on Santa's nice list."

"Even better."

Alexis and I talked out in her garden for a long while. Then I started to feel a bit cold. I never really was cold before. The sun was warm. Alexis was in summery clothing and wasn't even shivering. Could I be sick? Was it even possible to be sick? "Alexis, I've had a lovely day with you, but I have to go."

"Okay." She frowned. Alexis gave me a small hug and I left. I was tired it had been a long day. If I remembered I'd have to ask a month or two if it was possible if we could get sick. I'll see if Mother is around in the morning. She would be able to answer any question I would have.

* * *

When I woke the next morning I didn't feel well. My stomach hurt along with my head. Maybe it was possible we got sick. That might be why I'd been feeling off. I rocked my hammock a bit. Today would be a great day to just rest in the sunlight. That sounded like a great plan.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short again. Work keeps calling me to come in early. I might not be able to update tomorrow I got a long shift, but I'll try. Otherwise I'll make it up with two chapters on Monday for both stories. **

**As always review.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

The sun was too bright, my head was killing me, my limbs felt achy and not attached to my body, and worst of all I was warm really warm. As soon as I sat up the field spun around. "Okay, I'm sick." I talked to myself. My voice didn't even sound like mine. This entire thing was new to me.

"Mother!" I whined maybe she was around now. I waited and there was no response. I didn't know what to do.

"May! Something is wrong with April!" Jack was right next to my hammock. April was on his back. She looked just as sick as I felt. "You don't look so good either."

"Can you be any louder?" I held my head. It felt like he had found another megaphone. That was not a good memory.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You think if I knew I'd be here like this?"

"May, I…" Bunnymund popped out of one of his tunnels. He saw Jack and I'm assuming how April and I looked. "What'd ya do ta them?" He asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything! I found April like this and went to ask May what was wrong. May's just as sick."

"I can't talk to Mother Nature…" I said slowly. They were way too loud. I maybe if I went back to sleep the noise would stop. "I think she's missing."

"Mother Nature can't go missing. She's everywhere." Jack said. "April and you can just lay down and sleep your just sick."

"We can't get sick, Jack." April was awake. "We're not supposed to get sick ever."

"That's what it's got to be."

I tried to get up. I ended up in the dirt next to my hammock. "Ya alright?" Bunnymund grabbed my arm helping me up. I couldn't stand. My legs were too weak. I had never felt like this before. I shook my head no. That was a mistake my world started to spin even worse then when I sat up.

"I can't call Mother either." April said. "We have to see if the other months are having just as much problems as we are." She told me. "If we're all having problems there's something really wrong."

"Other months?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, March and March, August, October, November," I listed the other months that had an immortal to watch over them. Not every month had someone. Mother liked to find 'just the right' person for any month. I was chosen because of the poem. I liked flowers so Mother thought it was a 'fit'. April loved the rain so it was a 'fit'. March and March, they were after the saying 'in like a lion out like a lamb' or vice versa. They were an actual lion and lamb. The lion wouldn't attack you…on a good day. August he has a temper he was a short fuse. Last I knew he had a crush on me or something I didn't get it we never saw each other, but stranger things have happened. October really like art and painted leaves all the time she loved to paint just about anything. Making all the leaves their own little works of 'art' was her favorite thing to do. November liked his month. It wasn't winter, but it wasn't fall really either. He made sure all of October's artwork was off the trees for old man winter. Don't tell October, but he saves same of her leaves.

"If Mother's really gone. They'll be affected by it too." April confirmed. "Until then we'll just nap here."

"A nap sounds great." I agreed. I reached out for my hammock but Bunnymund wasn't letting go. "Nap!" I whined. It was so close and looked so comfy. "Please!"

"We ain't leavin' ya here alone."

"I'll stay with her!" April volunteered.

"How about we take them to North's? A yeti and elf could watch them?" Jack suggested.

* * *

Bunnymund set May down in a bed. The blankets had already been pulled back and a yeti in an old fashion red cross nurse's hat stood nearby. Jack placed April in the bed right next to May's. Bunnymund tucked the girl in before being shooed away by the yeti.

"We need to find these other months." Jack explained the situation to the other Guardians. "If something is really wrong. We need to find them. They might know where Mother Nature is."

"How are we going to do that?" Tooth asked. "I don't know where they are."

Sandy made a finger out of sand and pointed to himself. None of the other Guardians noticed him they were too busy conversing. Sandy knew this was going to be exactly like it had been with the Pitch situation. He went to grab the nearby elf. What he didn't know was the elf he wanted was the one that happened to be shaken the last time. When the elf saw Sandy he ran. The screaming and bell jingling made the rest look at Sandy.

"Sandy?" Bunnymund asked. "You know where the others are?"

Sandy nodded. "Vhat are ve vaiting for?" North asked. "Inform us if their condition changes vith the girls." He told the yetis. One of the yetis replied.

* * *

"May! May! May!" April groaned. The other girl wasn't waking up. She moved her pillow from behind her head and beat the other girl in the bed. "Come on wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" April groaned again. She'd grab the girl if she had too. Her head pounded as she sat up. "You're so going to get it when I get over there." April tested her legs and shuffled her feet. When she made it the few feet to the other bed she laid on it. "May!" She pulled the covers back and found nothing but pillows. "Jail break! You didn't even take me!"

* * *

I used my staff as walking stick. I had to find Mother. She had to be somewhere she couldn't just disappear. Mother Nature was everywhere. Yet she had to have one main place of home. I had to find the answers. I wasn't sure who was going to have the answers, but I was going to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Got it out. What are the Guardians going to find out? Why did May leave? Will April stay and cover May or will she follow? What happened to Mother Nature? So many questions such a nice cliffhanger, though I'm sure you want to hurt me for leaving so many in the last several chapters...for some reason I like to torture you all. **

**As always tell me what you think with a review :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

April was afraid. The other months were now in North's infirmary too. Something was truly wrong with Mother Nature. October, November, and August weren't in the worst shape since their months hadn't happened yet and they still had energy. March and March were better then May and April were. None of them felt right. August's fuse was shorter, October had no inspiration to paint, November didn't really feel like doing anything, and the Marches didn't seem to get getting along like the normally did.

October was in an orange dress or at least it could be orange it was covered in different paint. Her hair was a bright orange color her skin was pale as can be. She'd been an artist when she'd still been human. She was also the third eldest of them all. November was dressed in his Native American clothing. None of the other months were quite sure what he was before he died, but they knew he loved the month of November. November was the second eldest of them all. August was like a 20s gangster. He always was looking for a fight he could win and grumbled when he lost. He was second youngest with April being the youngest of them all. Then there was March and March. One was a lion the other was a lamb, the only ones that could converse with them way May and Mother. Since neither was their right then the two would have to stay quite. None of the other months were sure if the lion and lamb were immortal. It seemed they were different every time they all met again.

"Where's May?" August asked. "She's here right?"

"No. She escaped. May went to go find Mother." April informed them all. "We need to get out and search too." April knew May was worse off then she was. May was the weakest of all the months right now because it was her month that had just passed.

"You're too weak April." October pushed the other girl back down. "You can't possibly go."

"May needs me!" April protested.

"She needs to be back here like you!" November protested. "I'm going to tell the guardians."

"No!" April tried to stop him, but just rolled out of the bed too weak to get up to chase him. "Stop him October!"

"I agree with him."

"But May has a kid that believes in her."

"What?" All the months froze, a kid that believed in them? That was unheard of. They were guardians of nature not of childhood.

"I think the girl could lead May to Mother, or something." April was lifted off the floor by August and set back in her bed. "I think the kid gives May strength somehow. The kid believes in me too, but I think not as much since she never saw me."

The yeti came into the room followed by the guardians of childhood. Bunnymund walked over to May's bed. "She's sleeping." October stood in his way. "She doesn't need to be disturbed.

"I just want ta…"

"Sorry, buddy. We just got her to sleep." August sneered. "She doesn't need someone like you disturbing her." April assumed August never got over his crush on May.

"Ya got a problem with me seein' her?" Bunnymund was taller then August at least a head taller. August was lucky if he was taller then May on a good day. Bunnymund stepped right up to August and glared down. August glared right back at him.

"I do."

"Why don't you take this outside?" November suggest. "We don't want to wake her now do we? After all she is sick." He tried to guide the two to the door.

"I ain't goin' anywhere." Bunnymund growled not taking his eyes off August.

"Why you scared?" August taunted.

* * *

"Moon, tell me where she is please?" I had fallen into a mud puddle. I was too tired to get up. My journey had not been going well. I had to avoid the guardians from finding me. I had to search all around the globe for someone I didn't have any clue where she could be. It was miserable. Maybe I should just give up and go back the the Pole. "We need her and you know it."

"_I_ am no apologizing!" A girl's sweet voice rang in the air.

"Julie…"

"Oh no. I'll help her, but I am _so_ not going to apologize!"

"I'll take help!" I shouted.

"Here she is!" Romeo pulled me out of the mud. Getting his white clothes dirty. "Alright time to get you to Mother."

"You know where she is?" I wasn't sure how they'd know where she'd be and I wouldn't.

"Not really. Man on the Moon gave us her normal location." Juliet said snidely.

"Juliet, behave. Remember what he told us? If Mother Nature dies slowly everyone else will too. It's only a matter of time. So stop your attitude and get a move on. We got to find her before the days over. The sooner we find her the better."

"Fine." Juliet supported my other side. "You so owe me a new dress."

"Will you except a nonwhite color?"

Juliet glared at me as we took off into the sky. I didn't have any idea where we were going, but I was sure we would find Mother when we stopped.

* * *

August was supporting a black eye from Bunnymund. "Picking on a sick person. I could've taken you if I was at 100%." August muttered more to himself then anything. At least the fight between the two of them kept Bunnymund and the other's from finding about May's escape. They decided to keep searching for Mother while Bunnymund cooled off from the fight with August.

"Yeah, taking a giant rabbit who has his own style of kung-fu. Really smart." April remarked. "I can see why May never dated you."

"THAT'S NOT WHY!" August shouted at her.

"Right, it has nothing to do with your temper." April rolled her eyes.

"Just calm down. We don't need another fight." November said. As soon as the yeti left he spoke again. "We need to find away to keep them from finding about where she is! They find she's missing they'll go berserk."

"That's true. Maybe we all need to make a break for it." April said. "Marches and I will go first. Followed by November and October. August you can stay. I don't really care what happens to you."

"Like I care what happens to you either." August said. "I'd rather you get eaten by March."

"At least I'd taste good enough to be eaten! He'd probably just kill you and leave you to rot!"

"Oh yeah well…"

"Stop it!" October shouted. "We don't need this fighting. Our best bet is to stay here. May, will find Mother for us. If she doesn't return in a week or more or if we don't improve then we go out. Agreed?" They all nodded. "Good now let's get April into the tub. We'll all be in the bathroom together when they come next time. I'll be helping May and April get themselves clean."

"Like that's believable." August muttered.

"You got a better idea?" October was starting to get irritable. Once she went off November would be on her side no matter if she was wrong or not.

"No."

"Then shut up!"

* * *

**A/N: Woo another chapter up. Juliet and Romeo helping? Who would've thought that? Will the guardians find out about May missing in action? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

I think I'm going to hurl. I wasn't quite sure if it was because of the flying or not, but I was defiantly going to loose my lunch sometime soon. "I think I'm gonna…"

"Not on me you're not!" Juliet let go of my arm. Making it worse then it already was. The sudden shift in weight made Romeo fall slightly.

"We'll land for a little bit." Romeo said. He found a spot to land quickly and set me against a tree. "How you feeling?"

"Like I'm dying." I told him.

"Well, you are. So that's an accurate feeling."

Either I'm starting to hallucinate people talking stupid things or they really are saying stupid things. I didn't really care which it was I just needed to find out what was going on with Mother.

* * *

Tooth went to check on the welfare of the months only to find the male months still in the room. The girls were apparently bathing together and did not want to be disturbed. Tooth was just going to check in but the door was locked. October poked her head out when Tooth knocked and told her they didn't need any help.

Sandy was in charge of seeing that all the months slept. Hours after Tooth checked on them. He was armed with sand and orders that all the months were to sleep. Sandy being the sandman he is made himself look like a soldier ready for war. He went in and quickly hit all the months with sand to the face. He threw some on May's bed and instead of it forming a dream over her head it just laid on the sheets.

He went over to the bed and saw nothing but pillows in the shape of a body. May was nowhere in the room. Bunnymund was not going to be happy. Sandy was not looking forward to telling everyone about the disappearance of May.

"Well?" Tooth asked. "Are they all asleep?"

Sandy shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jack asked.

Sandy made figures of all the months sleeping. Then he got to making May and put a question mark next to her.

"Is she not dreamin'?" Bunnymund asked.

Sandy made and empty bed and the May figure jumping out a window.

"She left!" Bunnymund was angry and scared. He couldn't tell if he was more angry then scared or vice versa. "We got to find her."

"I think she been gone much longer then we think." North informed the group. "My yeti has not seen her since before we got the other months here."

"You've got to be kiddin' me!" Bunnymund was angry now. He had to beat that punk August up for nothing. May hadn't even been there this entire time. She was sick and out in the world. He started to become worried. Last he knew she couldn't stand on her own two feet. May could be lying in a puddle somewhere slowly dying. He had to find her. She needed him. He needed her.

* * *

We took off into the sky again. Romeo said something about almost being there but we were in some wind and it was nearly impossible to hear what anyone was saying. The wind was making me colder. I couldn't help but shiver. I could feel Mother. She was nearby and I could finally figure out what was going on. The winds kept increasing. It forced us to land.

"I guess this is where we'll leave you." Romeo said. "We're not going to be much help from here."

"Thanks for the ride then." I hobbled off. I felt better, but still horrible sick at the same time. It had to be adrenalin or something. There was no other way to explain it.

"I found her!" A voice came through the wind. I looked up and saw blue. It had to be Jack Frost. "I found May!"

Bunnymund quickly grabbed me from behind. I attempted to struggle. I couldn't go back to the Pole when I was so close to Mother. "Calm down." He said in my ear. If I'd been healthier I probably would have shivered in delight.

"Mother's not far. I have to get to her." I told him. "She needs me. She needs our help."

"I won't take ya back then." I stared up at him in disbelief. "I shoulda known ya try n' find her."

"Let's go!" Jack pointed in the direction, which I'd just come in.

"Wrong way." I said.

Bunnymund picked me up in his arms bridal style. Jack and North led the way. I wasn't sure what'd we find or even if North would pull out a globe in a second and I'd be forced back to the North ended in the cave thing. Mother Nature was nowhere to be found. I could feel she was somewhere close, but I couldn't tell where.

The room had a tropical jungle feel to it. There were vines hanging down from the ceiling and wrapped around trees. The air had a fresh rain smell to it. The flowers were of all different types. A dirt trail led to a small clearing where a rock with water resting on the top was in the middle. The water must have been how Mother watched over everything. A strong wind blew through the clearing and it started to take shape into a person.

"Whoa." I'm not sure who said that, but the person was shocking.

He had wispy hair and practically see through. He had a long billowing beard that looked like a cloud. He looked angry. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to get Mother." I forced Bunnymund to set me down. "She needs to return to watching over us. What did you do to her?"

"She's alive." The wind said. "She receives all the credit. Even when I'm the one that brings the good weather!"

This must have been the summer wind. Winter wind usually was with Jack. "She gets the credit, but we all help." I tried to reason with him. "We make the seasons. She makes sure we do it right."

"No! No longer. I'll be the nature and I'll get all the credit!"

"You can't do that! People know about Mother Nature! They don't know about you!" I shouted at him.

"They'll know me." The wind charged at us.

The Guardians were prepared to fight. I'm not quite sure how they were going to do so it was the wind after all, but I wasn't going to question it. Bunnymund pushed me into the tree line while the guardians and him fought. I wouldn't have been much help. That yelling had taken a lot of my strength. I had to find Mother. She was the only one that was going to be able to stop the fight.

I wandered around. I heard shouts and grunts from the fight. I wanted to go back and make sure that they were all okay, but I couldn't. I could feel myself getting weaker if I didn't find Mother soon there was a strong possibility that I was not going to exist anymore.

Then I saw it a stream of light from the moon going to a spot not far away from me. Then I saw her for the very first time. "Mother?" I stumbled into the small clearing. She was in this wind cage type thing.

She looked up at me. "May." Her voice was clear as day. It was weak, but it sounded just as motherly as it had so many times before. She had leaves for hair that I'm assumed changed color for the different seasons. Her skin was a mud brown color, her eyes the color of sunshine, and she wore almost a wedding gown like dress that was nothing but flowers, vines, and other plants.

"Mother…" I was stunned. She was like anyone I had ever seen before. "How?" I didn't have a clue how to get her out of that cage. I was ready to cry, I felt so useless. I was already weak as can be there was close to no way I could get her out of that cage without killing myself or getting so close to death.

* * *

**A/N: Oh man I was going to keep writing I really was, but then I figured I feel like one last cliffhanger. The story of Springtime is coming to an end soon. I can feel it. Could it be because May will die? Who knows? well...I sorta do but that's beside the point. No Christmas Adventure update today this took me forever to write...and I sorta wrote the ending of Christmas adventure instead of the next chapter. **

**As always review!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

I knew getting Mother out of that cage was best for everyone. I took all my strength I had left to use my transporting power to get her out. Hopefully, she'd defeat the wind quickly and I would be restored. I was on the ground looking up. The trees were springing more back to life now that Mother was free. I felt better, but I was still so tired. I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Sleep May, you saved me." Mother appeared above me and touched my head. "You deserve a rest."

* * *

The Guardians watched as Mother Nature took over the fight. The Wind's eyes widened when he saw that she was free from her cage. "I won't go back!"

"You will." Mother lifted her hands and suddenly the wind started to swirl towards her.

"NO! No! No!" The wind turned into a small swirling ball in the palm of Mother's hand. She tucked the wind away.

"You'll come out when you think about what you've done." Mother told the wind. "I'll deal with you later." Mother turned and looked at the Guardians. "Thank you all for protecting May and assisting in rescuing me."

Bunnymund was the first to notice that May wasn't near Mother. Though he was tired from the fight and a bit banged up from it too, he still wanted to make sure that May was going to be okay. She'd been sick this entire time and now she could be…no he didn't want to think about that. He just wanted to hug her and make sure she never went out of his sight again.

"She is okay, Bunnymund." Mother floated May into the clearing. "She used her last bit of energy to free me. She wanted to save you."

August, October, November, the Marches, and April appeared. All of them looking healthy as can be. April was overjoyed until she saw May. The other month looked horribly pale. May looked dead, but April noticed her chest rising and falling. April was glad her friend was still alive at least.

* * *

I woke up to a soft snore. I felt familiar soft grass. So I wasn't dead, I assumed, unless this heaven feels a lot like Bunnymund's bed in his Warren. Though if it were heaven I wouldn't mind waking up here everyday. I opened my eyes to find I was in fact in the Warren. I looked over and there was Bunnymund snoring away. He looked so peaceful and a bit beat up. I hoped he wasn't that injured.

"Hello, there heart egg." I noticed the little egg next to me. It was jumping up and down in what appeared to be joy. "I'm fine. I feel amazing." He peaked around me to where Bunnymund was sleeping. "I'll wake him up in a minute."

"No need," I looked up and there he was.

"How did you sleep?" He had a look on his face like I was in trouble.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why'd I do what?"

"Risk yourself for her."

His face was showing a ton of different emotions. There was pain, fear, happiness, tiredness, and most of all love. Well I'm pretty sure it was love it was hard to tell. "Because the world needs her move then me."

"I need you." Those were the sweetest words I had ever heard.

"I'm sorry." I wasn't quite sure why I was apologizing, but here I was. "I was going to die if she wasn't freed, and if she was freed there was always the possibility that I was going to be okay. So I could be here with you." It was true. I figured if I hadn't taken a risk. There was no way I could be with him. I loved him. "If Mother died, then everything would eventually die. If that happened, you'd die too. I can't imagine that and I don't ever want to. I love you."

He kissed me I assumed to shut me up from my little rant. There wasn't much else I could do but kiss back. "I love ya, May."

"Sweet moment." April interrupted us. "I see she's up and _obviously_ feeling better." April gave me that 'I know what you were wanting to do' look that all best friends can give each other. "Well I would leave you alone, but I need to speak with May." She pulled me away from Bunnymund. "I didn't interrupt anything…important did I?"

"No." I got what she was hinting at. "Nothing was happening."

"Good. Anyway, I was told by Mother to come down here when you were up." April smiled at me. "To inform you that you have her blessing, and she'll be waiting for her invitation."

"Invitation to what?" I was seriously confused.

"I don't know and I don't care." April said. "But I want an invitation too. It better be one heck of a party or something if Mother wants to come."

"How long was I out?" I asked her I was curious I was going to ask Bunnymund, but she interrupted before I could.

"About three days." April and I continued our conversation.

* * *

Bunnymund was nervous. Maybe he should postpone his plans with May. After all it wasn't really a pooka custom to do something like this and she wasn't human so maybe he didn't need to ask. North was the one that insisted that he should do it. Sandy had also said well sanded that it would be a good idea to ask.

April pulling May away from him was making him rethink his plan. She'd just woken up. He shouldn't, but what if she got into trouble again? What about August? He growled at the thought of the punk. Bunnymund knew that punk would try and take his May away. He couldn't let that happen, but what if she said no? She could reject him what would he do then. Would he have to ask again? Would she want August instead? Could he stand seeing her with August? But she said she loved him that had to mean if he'd ask she'd say yes right? What if she didn't know what marriage was? He wasn't really even sure what marriage was, but he was willing to try it if she was.

Then what if she said yes? Would his Warren be enough for the two of them? What about her field? Would she want a tunnel to have the both of them connected? What about children? Did she want any? Did he? How many? What about her hammock? Would she want to sleep on that instead of his patch of grass? Could he stand sleeping on a hammock? He had a hard enough time trying to get egg hiding around them. What about Easter? Would she mind him working on painting eggs? How would she react when she saw all his eggs around the Warren? What if she broke one? What if she didn't like them? What about her month? Could he stand being away from her for that long? How would he survive? Would she allow him to help?

"Bunny? Are you okay?" It was May. "Do you want to go back to bed? Does one of you injuries."

"I'm fine. I just want ta ask ya a question."

"Alright?"

Bunnymund swallowed his fear. "Will you marry me?"

"Um…." May looked confused. "What is marrying? I know it's a human term of something."

* * *

I felt like an idiot. I knew marrying was something that humans said. I've seen many people ask during spring. I think I've even seen a few marrying ceremonies, but I didn't quite get was the whole stand in a dress thing. Then again, I wasn't human so I didn't know if I should know what it was. I didn't even know how long it was supposed to last.

"_It's forever May." _Mother's voice rang into my head. _"It's a ceremony humans do. He is asking you to be his forever and in return he will be yours forever."_

Now I felt even more like and idiot. "It's…."

"Mother explained it. I'd love to marry you."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter out. I hope it was worth the wait. May didn't die so you don't have to get the pitchforks and torches out. You might have to when I start writing the semi-sequel which will focus on April and Jack. **

**As always tell me what you think! :)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

I was confused when they ambushed me. By they I mean Tooth, April, and October. Apparently, this marriage thing was a big deal. I didn't see the point in making it such a big deal. I also wasn't allowed to see Bunnymund until our wedding for some reason it was considered bad luck. The wedding was going to take place in three days. Today was something called a 'bridal shower.' It did not seem fun for me. I did not want to get wet in any way shape or form. I tried to avoid this whole thing, but Mother ratted me out of my hiding spot.

"It has nothing to do with water!" April told me as she dragged me by the arm to Tooth's. This was the location of my shower. "You get presents like your birthday!"

"I don't have a birthday." I reminded her. "Or not a set one."

"Oh yeah." April remembered. "So we'll have to decide a birthday for her too." She told Tooth and October.

"But I…" I tried to say, but I could tell no one was listening. April, Tooth, and October were all talking about the wedding and what the dress should look like. I thought it was just supposed to be white, but apparently it was a lot grander then that. I wish Bunnymund were here. It'd be so much easier.

* * *

Bunnymund was going to kill someone…and his name was August. This bachelor party was nothing but a waste of his time. North planned it at the Pole and the yetis were keeping an eye on him so he couldn't leave.

"And she should be with me." August concluded after another eggnog induced rant. No one was really paying attention anymore, but it was getting on Bunnymund's nerves. August could not accept the fact that May did not love him. That was clear, but he was delusional. November had even given up trying to comfort the temperamental month.

"Last time to be free!" North patted him on the back. "Enjoy the wonders of life."

Bunnymund regretted asking May to marry him. He should've done the pooka tradition and it would've been quicker. He was sure she had to be having a great time. Women loved spending time together right?

* * *

"Kill me now." I muttered as the women forced me into another dress. I do mean force. I did not like anything they were putting on me. I felt bad because Tooth had made her baby teeth make most of these. They were nice yes, but they were not made for me to enjoy them. I was in my pooka form. They had decided after two hours of arguing that I should be married while looking like Bunnymund. None of the dresses had a hole for my tail. Of course none of them were really paying attention to that, they just wanted a dress to fit and look 'perfect'.

"There's a lump in the back." October said. She patted it.

"That's my tail."

"We forgot about that!" Tooth order some of her babies to redo all the dresses adding in a hole for my tail. "Guess we're going to have to start over again."

"How about a break for presents?" I asked. "Just one or two?"

"No can do, May. Dress then presents." October informed me as the rest nodded. Oh I really wanted to get out of here.

"Snack break?"

"You're supposed to be losing weight not gaining." April told me. "You're supposed to fit in a dress."

"I fit in this one." I hoped they'd just let the madness stop! Why couldn't we just do this the bunny way? Weddings sucked.

* * *

Bunnymund was able to get all of them to drink a little too much eggnog. He was free from the ramblings of August and the guys wishing him luck and happiness. He forced himself to remember this was all for May. It was all going to be worth it in three days when she would officially be his. He wasn't supposed to be allowed to see her, but he couldn't help himself.

He hid from the baby teeth. Most didn't notice he was there a few scolded him, but they'd have to get another tooth from a child. May looked just as annoyed as he'd felt earlier. She was being stuffed into a dress.

"Come on May, just one more!"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" She looked up and saw him. The others looked at each other and discussed whether or not she was allowed a break. May mouthed 'help me' to Bunnymund. 'Please help me!'

Bunnymund really didn't want to leave her alone. There wasn't anything he could do without getting the other women angry with him. He couldn't decide if it would be worth more for May to be mad at him for not saving her or the other women being mad at him for saving her.

"Alright May."

May quickly ran for it. She grabbed her staff and disappeared. "Let's go." Bunnymund jumped he didn't expect her to be right next to him. He tapped his foot on the ground and let her jump in first. They ended up in a place that no one would expect to look for them. It was park in the middle of a big city. There was enough bush cover that they could hide from any children that may possibly see them.

"Havin' fun?" Bunnymund asked her.

"So much!" The sarcasm was evident. She looked exhausted. "Nothing but dress after dress after dress. I thought a simple white dress would do, but apparently not." May informed him. "They even want a destination to where we want to get married, and I don't really care anymore." May sighed. "I just want this entire thing over with."

He hugged her. "Maybe we can."

May looked at him like he was crazy. "How?"

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done! Woo. Tell me what you think Bunnymund is going to do? As always review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Bunnymund and I hopped through tunnel after tunnel. I had no clue where we were going, and I hoped he did. If I didn't have him to guide me I was sure I was going to be lost by now. I actually ran into him when we stopped.

"Where are we?" I rubbed my head a bit. His back may look furry and soft, but it felt more like a muscle filled brick wall. Don't let the looks fool you. "Oh my." I looked around him. We were at some stone castle it was covered in moss and looked almost egg shaped.

"This is the Pooka temple."

"Alright." I had no idea what the Pooka temple was supposed to be. I knew that Bunnymund was a Pooka and that I looked like a pooka right now, but other then that I had no clue what a Pooka was. "What are we doing here?"

"We are going to get married the traditional way." He told me as he walked towards the temple. I didn't notice he was leaving at first and then I quickly caught up to him. I thought the way with the white dress was the traditional way. Now there was another traditional way? I was slowly losing my mind. Why couldn't we just do this the bunny way? Rub noses together and just be done with it? I mean it was simple and easy! Why do these 'advanced' species have to make things so complicated? "You go that way." He pointed at another tunnel. "Just follow it to the end. I'll wait for you there."

"But." I was not looking forward to this. I should've stayed with the girls. Trying on dresses wasn't looking so bad as a long dark tunnel.

"Here take this." He gave me a boomerang. "You might need it." Now I was even more scared. He gave me a parting hug and headed down his own not as dark tunnel.

I waited until I couldn't see him anymore. I was going to chase after him. This place was big and kind of creepy, but he seemed to trust it so I should too. I took a deep breath. Time to go down the dark tunnel…. all by myself with a boomerang that I didn't really know how to use and I wasn't really sure why I had it.

'Just breath May, you'll live through this. At the end of the tunnel somewhere is Bunnymund. He said he wait for you….just keep going.' I thought.

* * *

Bunnymund was slightly worried. Normally there would be the father of the bride to accompany her down her tunnel. He knew what was down the groom's tunnel, but he wasn't quite sure what was down the brides. The groom's tunnel would light up all the faults and things that he had over come to deserve her. He'd have to overcome anger he had when she used to talk to Pitch. How he used to spy on her and was never caught without an excuse of hiding an egg nearby.

"So you want to live forever with her?" A voice spoke to him.

"Who are ya?" Bunnymund took a fighting stance. He'd have to go save May if this voice was a threat. No one should be able to find this place. It's too deep underground for any normal person to get to.

"What are you going to do? Throw a boomerang at me?" The voice laughed. "You can't hit me. I'm the entire temple. I'm here to show you a little bit of the past and a small peak into the present."

"What?"

"Remember Evyline?"

* * *

I clutched the boomerang tighter. There wasn't anything I could do. I swear the further into the tunnel the darker it was. I couldn't continue. Something made a noise. It sounded like someone running towards me. Then came children's laughter.

"Hello?" I don't think it was really anyone here. The laughter became louder. I didn't want to hit a child, but if this were some sick trick from Pitch I wouldn't have a choice. "Is anyone there?"

"Momma? Momma!" Something collided with my legs. "You came back!" Light started to flood into the tunnel. There was a small child. He looked somewhere between a regular bunny and a toddler child. "You came back for me!"

"I'm not your…." I looked into the child's eyes. The eyes were completely white. There was no way this child could see. "I'm not your mother, but I'll take you with me alright?" The child nodded and looked ready to cry. "Don't cry sweetie." I went down to the kids level. "We'll get out of here together alright? Then we can have some carrot cake. Do you like carrot cake?"

"What happened to Momma?" The child asked me.

"I don't know." I told him truthfully. "I don't know who or where she is."

"I want my Momma!"

* * *

"Evyline?"

He remembered Evyline. She'd been his childhood crush. Evyline would always have some type of joke to tell him. They were best friends for the longest time. Then there was Likian; Evyline fell for Likian. Bunnymund hated him for stealing his Evyline away from him. Evyline had become obsessed with Likian and never talked to him. Just letting Bunnymund how great Likian was to her and how he got along great with

"_I love him, Bunny!" Evyline told him using his nickname. "I can't wait to go to the temple and have the ceremony with him!" She smiled her perfect smile at him. _

"_Are you sure?" Bunnymund was hoping she'd have some sort of doubt. Maybe then he'd be able to get her to leave Likian. Then he'd have his chance. He could get Evyline to love him. Evyline would be with him forever. _

End Flashback

Bunnymund shook his head. He didn't want to remember that. He had May now. May was the one he loved. Evyline had just been a silly little crush. She'd been the first one outside of his family to care for him. That was why he'd thought he loved her. He now knew it was all a false love. What he had with May was real. He had to get through this tunnel quickly so they could be together.

"She has to go through her own trials."

"What?"

"You think you're the only one? She has to go through her memories too."

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas! New Chapter up for both stories now. I hope you enjoy them! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

I lost the kid. How do you loose a little blind kid? I have no idea how I did it one minute he was holding my hand the next he was gone. I mean its still dark in the tunnel, but the kid still made me suspicious. I mean I shouldn't be because it is a blind child, but I can't help it. That child reminds me so much of….

"You figured it out." A voice echoed. "Just like the little boy that killed you."

"He didn't kill me!" I shouted at the voice. It sounded like Pitch, but I knew it wasn't. "I saved him!"

"You were left alone to die!"

"I wouldn't have wanted them to die!" I shouted again. "I gave up my life! I was getting old anyway! Rabbits don't live all that long you know!"

The voice laughed at me. "You have spirit."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I shouted at the voice. I was ready to throw the boomerang. "Show yourself!"

The voice laughed again. The voice went silent. It wasn't something I appreciated. So I guess the child was some cruel reminder of what had passed? I didn't get it. Once again I wondered why we couldn't do this the rabbit way? It would have been so easy!

"_May, where are you?" _Mother's voice echoed in my head.

"I'm in some tunnel that's in a temple that Bunnymund took me to." I told her. "It's kind of creepy here."

"_May, you'll be alright, just keep going." _

"Yeah I know."

I tired to calm my heart. It was beating loudly. I didn't know what the voice was going to do next. I wanted to turn around in run, but I couldn't Bunnymund would come and get me if this place wasn't safe right?

* * *

"How did it feel to see Evyline's children?" The voice asked.

"Shut up!" Bunnymund shouted at the voice. He didn't want to think about Evyline. May was probably already at the end of her tunnel. She wasn't supposed to wait for him

"I'm I making you angry?"

A scream filled the air. "May!" Bunnymund hopped as quickly as he could.

"She's fine, that wasn't her."

Bunnymund remembered. The battle that made him the last living Pooka, it was too much for him to think about. He tried to shake the memories from his head. They were all too gruesome to remember.

"You over came that memory fast." The voice taunted. "Trying to be brave? You saved the child for what? Just for him to be murdered?"

"It wasn't my fault."

"You're right. It wasn't, but that doesn't make you feel any less guilty now does it? You let him run off. You let him run into the arms of the man who killed him."

"Shut up!" Bunnymund threw his boomerang it didn't hit anything, and came right back.

"Shut up!" May knew that was Bunnymund. He sounded angry. She had to get to him. There had to be some quick way out of here to get to him.

"You can't help him!" The voice told her. "He has to face it on his own!"

"I can help him! You can't stop me!" May shouted back. "I was told marriage is about love and support! If I can't help him through any problems including these then there is no point for a relationship! I love him and anything he has to bring I'll fight it with him!"

* * *

The voice laughed this time it sounded different then it had before. It sounded more like a laugh of relief. "You've passed. You can go." Light came from everywhere. I could finally see where I was. It was a nice moss covered tunnel.

"Bunnymund!" I shouted. He had to be somewhere nearby. The voice couldn't just let me go. "BUNNYMUND!" I shouted again. "WHERE ARE YOU?" He looked frightened. I hadn't seen him this bad since I scared off the Greyhound in '25. "Bunnymund." I hugged him tightly. "You're alright. It's over. I'm here."

"May?" He was unsure. His voice was just above a whisper. "Ya're really here?"

"I am."

He hugged me tightly. It was a hug of relief. I didn't know what the voice had been doing to him, but I was sure we'd be able to work through it.

"Are ya alright?"

"I'm fine! What about you?" I asked worried. It was sweet he was worried about me, but he was the one that was in bad shape. "You want to talk about it?" We sat on the ground and our stories began.

He told me everything. How Evyline was his first crush and he thought he loved her, he told me what happened to his clan of Pookas he wasn't sure if there were still more somewhere in the universe, and he told me about how he used to be jealous of Pitch.

I decided to come clean as well. I told him about Pitch we never had a relationship and I told him about August's weird crush on me. I even told him about how I died. Yes, I wasn't proud of it, but he deserved to know.

Suddenly a wall next to us started to fall into the ground. He got up and grabbed my hand. We walked into the clearing, but we were still in the temple. "This is where the ceremony is done." He told me. "We just walk up those stairs." I looked at the moss-covered stairs that went to a small platform with an arch over it.

"You read?" I asked him.

"I am if ya are."

"Let's go." I gave his hand a squeeze. This was going to be it we were going to be married. I still wish we had done it my way. None of this would have happened, but then again all this honestly about our past would not have happened either. I took another deep breath as we made it to the halfway point.

"_Wait." _Mother's voice made both of us pause.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't help myself. I had to keep going. Hope you enjoyed the extra chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22

The breeze picked up inside the temple. Bunnymund looked ready to battle immediately, but as the wind swirled around in mini tornados figures started to appear. North appeared first, then April, Tooth, Jack, October, Sandy, August, November, the Marches, and finally Mother herself. Everyone was confused at first until April spotted the two of us.

"HEY! YOU AREN"T SUPPOSED TO SEE EACHOTHER UNTIL THE WEDDDING!" April shouted, or I'm pretty sure it was a shout. I was a lot higher up then she was so it'd take a shout for me to hear what she was saying clearly.

"April!" Mother's voice was easy to hear. Somehow her voice was echoing. "May _is_ getting married right now."

"Oh. But the dress." April tried to protest. Tooth looked ready to help her out.

"You did not consider May's thoughts. She wanted simple, she didn't care about a 'big wedding' you did."

"B-but…"

I was glad that Mother was the one saying everything I had wanted to say. It was different for me to say it. I squeezed Bunnymund's hand. We had to keep going up we were half way. I didn't quite know what was at the top and I'm not sure Bunnymund knew either.

"WAIT!" August shouted. "WHAT ABOUT US, MAY?"

"DON'T MIND HIM! HE HAD TOO MUCH EGGNOG!" November shouted tackling the other month. "JUST CONTINUE!"

"I'm sorry about him. He has some sort of…" I tried to explain.

"I know. I'm the one who gave 'im the black eye." He informed me. I couldn't help but giggle. I had wanted to give August a black eye for not leaving me alone for a long time. There were some days that I wished I could give April a black eye, but I'm sure Mother would be angry if I did that.

We came closer and closer to the top of it all. There was nothing I could do about my heart rate speeding up. I was getting nervous. I didn't know what was at the top of the steps and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know what was up there. Bunnymund was with me though. I had to keep going. He was with me and we'd be together forever after this I believe. Alexis was going to be right. I was going to be the Easter Bunny's wife.

At the top it was impossible to see the bottom. All of our friends looked like specks. I hadn't realized it was really that high, or maybe I had a fear of heights. I looked in front of us and there were some hieroglyphics there was no way I was going to be able to read that. I could barely read anything at all. "What does it say?"

Bunnymund was silent.

* * *

Bunnymund was never up here. This place was only for the couples. He'd asked his parents a long time ago. They'd never told him. 'You'll find out when you get there' they'd always said. Now he was here and he had no clue what was going on. The hieroglyphics were not clear on what to do next. He was trying to figure out a possible meaning of them. The hieroglyphics were basically congratulating him and May. He didn't understand wasn't there supposed to be something else? I couldn't just be coming up here.

"Bunnymund?" May asked. She hadn't let go of his hand, and touched him with her other hand. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I don' understand."

"Understand what?"

"It's tellin' us that it's over. There's got to be more." Bunnymund didn't like this. He loved her and there had to be something else. He looked at May then back at the wall in front of them. He didn't want to let her down. There had to be something important that when on right? Some divine creature telling them they'll be together forever or something?

"I get it." May snapped him out of his thoughts. "We were honest with each other. The two tunnels made us closer then we'll be to anyone else. It's congratulating us we made this journey together. There had to have been couples that panic and flee out of the tunnels because they couldn't face the past. We've done it. I told you about my past and how I died. You told me about you're past. We made it we are closer to each other then anyone else is close to us. We made it up the stairs with no doubtful thoughts that'd make us want to stop and not continue. It wasn't about being married it was the journey that led us there." May reasoned it all. "I love you for all we've been through and what is to come. I love you."

"I love ya too." Bunnymund said to her. He kissed her he felt the closure of the marriage. He felt he was going to be with her forever. It was a warm feeling and he never wanted it to end.

* * *

The kiss slowly ended. I didn't pull my face far from his just enough to rub his nose against mine. "What was that for?" He asked.

"My culture was a lot simpler. Rub noses and you're mates." I smiled up at him. "This would have been easier if you'd just seen what rabbits do." We turned and started to make our way down the stairs our hands never left the others.

We reached the bottom and everyone congratulated us. They asked what went on up there and we wouldn't tell them. Bunnymund told me on the way down it was tradition for no one to tell what goes on at the top. I decided to uphold the tradition and not tell them. Mother was the most reasonable and made everyone distracted about what was up there.

"It's time for the reception!" Mother announced.

Mother transported us all to the place Bunnymund and I first met. There was food, music, and cake. Yetis, elves, and even the Cupid twins were already at the field waiting for us. The elves started to sing some Christmas song when they saw us. The yetis cheered and even the twins congratulated us.

Bunnymund and I danced though his big feet made him a bit clumsy. I found it hilarious when October forced November to dance with her. November's face was so red. "You need to throw the bouquet." Mother produced one and handed it to me. "It's tradition."

All the girls ended up on the dance floor. I turned my back on the small crowd. I tossed it up in the air and quickly turned it was going towards April, but she pushed October so the other girl would catch it. November's eyes widened when October caught it. "We know who's getting married next." April nudged October. "Who's the groom?" That made October blush.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try and make it to 25 chapters with the Epilogue (if you'd like one) then it goes to April and Jack's story which will be shorter and a semi-sequel to this one. It won't involve anything from this except for a few things in the epilogue. **


	23. Chapter 23

Married life isn't all lovey dovey. It's an adjustment. We've had several petty arguments since the ceremony. Mostly it was my fault, not that I'd admit it. Bunnymund was overly protective. He and I were both getting used to this living together thing. I left nearly every morning before he got up to go collect seeds for next spring. Bunnymund yelled at me the first time I got back. I understood his fear that maybe Pitch captured me and I was under his control or locked up or something. Yet, I was just collecting seeds. I made sure he was up from then on to tell him I was leaving. He liked a tentative arrival back date. Bunnymund was sweet enough to make a meal for the two of us that was ready when I got back.

April and I collected the seeds together most days. That reassured Bunnymund that I was safe. I told him if there were real concern that he could ask Mother where I am. Mother has told me he prefers to worry. Bunnymund paints when he's worried. I could tell because eggs are already complaining to me. Yes the eggs can complain. It is quite annoying because since they don't really talk they swarm. Swarming and they bump into you when they are annoyed.

"May."

"Yeah?"

"Break time?" April asked. I nodded. We sat on the ground in the forest we were in. It was quite a nice day. The sun was shinning through the leaves giving us plenty of light. "How's it been going?"

I sighed. "It's different."

"How so?"

"It's nice having someone there when you get home and all, but I miss my field. Bunnymund tried to surprise me with my hammock, but it's not the same without it between my two trees. Not that the Warren's bad, but it doesn't feel like home yet. I feel like I gave up a lot more then he did."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No. I've been behind on collecting seeds. I appreciate your help, but he wants more time with me at the Warren. I can't give that to him until winter. He just doesn't get that."

"He's probably just as nervous and scared as you are."

"I am not scared!"

"Yes you are."

"No!"

"Look it's new to you like it's new to him!" April tried to reason with me. "He's never shared his Warren with you this long before. He's not used to wondering if you'll come back to him every night. He's used to defending the children and hiding eggs! Bunnymund isn't used to waiting for you. Waking up next to you! Having to make sure you are just as safe as the kids. He loves you! This is all new!"

"Yeah but…"

"Don't but me. You're not used to staying in your giant rabbit form all the time! I've seen you trip a bit or catch your ear on something. You're not used to him either yet. Even worse you haven't talked to him! Maybe you could visit your field from time to time. You could change your hours of collecting seeds a bit. Heck you could even invite him along! Have you ever thought he'd enjoy spending some time with you?"

"I have." I admitted defeat. April was right there was a lot more I could be doing to make sure that Bunnymund and I were okay. It was just new. I never really thought about several of the things she suggested. "Maybe I'll invite him along tomorrow. No teasing him though!"

"Come on! I won't be that bad!"

"You made so may people cry before!"

"It was only a few elves."

"And a few yetis."

"That was on a different occasion!"

"Doesn't made it right!"

"I was hoping you didn't know about that." April admitted. "I was hoping you only knew about the elves I made cry."

"It's hard not to know about the crying yetis. North told me all about it. You were banned from the Pole!"

"Oh. Is that why I'm not allowed in? I thought there was another reason."

"What other reason?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

I arrived at the Warren or home. I guess I should call it. Something was off. There were no eggs anywhere, the statues were completely still, and Bunnymund wasn't there to greet me like normal. It felt more like I had the place to myself. Then I noticed it, a new tunnel one that definitely wasn't there when I left this morning.

"Bunnymund?" I called into the tunnel. I slowly wandered in there. I didn't doubt his ability to make a safe tunnel…I just didn't know where this tunnel could possibly be leading. "Hello?"

"Don't come any closer!" Bunnymund's voice rang through the tunnel. "It ain't done yet!"

He was in front of me in a second. "Alright?" I was confused. I hoped it wasn't anything bad he was hiding. "Do you want to come with me tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Come harvest seeds with me tomorrow. If you don't want to that's fine. You can stay and do your…" I looked at the tunnel wasn't quite sure what it was for, "project."

"I'd love ta come."

"You don't have too."

"I want to." He grabbed my hand, well paw really and led me out of the tunnel.

"So what's the tunnel for?"

"It's a surprise." He knew I didn't really enjoy surprises yes they were nice, but only if they were kept completely secret. This tunnel was going to bug me for days until I knew where it was leading.

"Alright." I accepted it. I had to. Maybe I'd let April tease Bunnymund just because of this surprise.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! A surprise! Wonder what it could possibly be! See if you can guess what it is in a review!**


	24. Chapter 24

So I let April tease Bunnymund a bit when we collected seeds so sue me. I didn't expect him to lose his temper, but he had. I think it was because he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. I woke up several times and saw him working in that tunnel of his. Well the fight between April and Bunnymund is still going on, though it is no longer on seeds, currently it was on what kind of cheese was best. I was ignoring them. I know April and by the way she looks today she didn't really sleep either.

I was ready to ditch them. It was close to time to move to another place. I had all the seeds I needed from here. I needed to go to another region. I was getting close to needing to get the rare flowers. Those I'd have to go get myself. There was no way that those two would be focused enough to know how to get to those flowers. "I'll get those now." I muttered to myself. I saw the two still arguing. I was far enough away that they couldn't be heard. In a flash I was gone.

Today was horrible. I got my seeds yes, but not without every region I went to being muddy. Apparently April had been mad enough to allow storms to pop up in random areas. Mother had apologized to me since she usually tried to keep those regions dry for me. But nothing was going to make me feel better. Fur and dried mud was the worst thing in the world! I've been trying to get the mud off for hours already I just couldn't get the stupid mud off.

"_Be calm May." _Mother's voice reminded me. _"I'll help you get the mud off just go into the next body of water you see."_

I sighed. I know Mother was just trying to help, but I just wanted the day to be over with. This mud was the part of the worst part of my day. Not that the rest was much better. After I left the two fighting, I'd ended up in a herd of cows, after that in a pigpen, after that I ended up in a mudslide, after that I ended up in a blizzard. I was not having a good day at all. Being in a blizzard caked in mud was not helpful.

"_May, North has a few trees that are sick."_

"But…" I could see the body of water that was supposed to get the mud off my fur!

"_That can wait. Just go to the Pole." _

I growled. If I got one snide remark from a yeti or an elf or even North I was not going to be the nice girl.

"Vhat happened to you?" North asked. He was actually the one to greet me. It was rare for me to see him when I came to the Pole.

"I've had a bad day."

"Yetis have a special shampoo."

"THEY CAN GET THE MUD OUT!" I shouted. I wanted to get this mud off me. I needed to get this mud off me. I would trade my first born for the mud to come off. Bunnymund might not be happy about it, but I'd definitely do it.

"Yes."

The yeti remedy was amazing. It got the mud off and made my fur shinier then it had been in forever. My day was looking up a bit. I was even given some carrot cookies, my favorite. I was so glad the mud was off of me. I didn't even care about how bad North's trees could have been. The mud was gone that's all I cared about.

I was taken to the trees after my nice little bath. They were going to be okay. The sickness wasn't really sickness they just hadn't been watered as much as the trees had needed to be. That apparently was a problem in the elf watering system. Though it was easily fixed with a threat to take away the cookies.

I went home, but not after grabbing a few more cookies…plus a few more for the road. You can't blame me. Nothing is like a cookie from the Pole. Once again back home I found Bunnymund missing and everything quite. This time I went into the tunnel without hesitation. It was completely done. I could see it was lighter then the last time I'd been inside.

"My field!" I was so happy when I turned the last corner and saw it. Bunnymund was even sleeping against one of the rocks. He must have been exhausted. There was no other way to explain it. He'd knew I'd been missing my field a lot more then I'd hopefully been letting on and he built this tunnel just for me. I sat down on the ground next to him. I just couldn't wait to tell him the little secret I'd been keeping myself.

* * *

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! Next is the epilogue along with the semi-sequel. I'm sorry, but I did have to throw in one more cliff-hanger. I just had to the torturous temptation was just too sweet. **


	25. Chapter 25

You were right if you think my surprise was my pregnancy. Of course being a rabbit I expected multiples. Being a Pooka Bunnymund expected a single child or twins. Well I was right and he was wrong. We had multiples four little boys to be exact. Of course when Bunnymund, who finally told me the E stood for Ebner its like Abner but with an E. I still call him Bunnymund it seems more fitting then Ebner. Anyway when he first heard the news. He freaked out. I'm not kidding he didn't stop hopping around for hours. He was made of list of everything in the Warren that needed to be baby proofed.

"You do realize there is going to be more then one right?" I had asked him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"One." He said. "One is all a Pooka gets."

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew he was wrong and the day they were born. He fainted when he found out I was right. He'd dug a room for one. I'd made sure while he was expanding he just kept expanding incase we had even more children. Of course I felt like a whale during the pregnancy. Bunnymund never said a word about my size, but he was overprotective. Absolutely no one was allowed to visit the Warren. Mother was only allowed when I started into labor.

I hate to say this, but I hadn't been expecting all my litter or babies to live. It would be my first time after all. I had expected at least one to be weak or die. I never told Bunnymund my dilemma. We also weren't sure how long I'd be pregnant for. A rabbit has a pregnancy for only a month. While Pookas are known to last up to a year, I was certainly not looking forward to being pregnant for an entire year. How was I supposed to bring spring when I wouldn't be able to see my own feet?

Thankfully it only took five months. So the babies were born in November, which the month Guardian was ecstatic to get the bragging rights for. Though him and October were planning a possible wedding sometime next year. August was not happy about the pregnancy but it didn't matter because no one cared…kidding…Mother actually found a girl she believed to become the guardian of June, but the girl was still too young so August was sent to watch the girl. The girl could see him and the two have become good friends.

I've been getting off topic a bit. The babies were born November 20th. First came Ebner Aster Bunnymund Junior, better known as Junior. He looks exactly like his father. I do mean exactly like his father. If Bunnymund weren't 6 foot I wouldn't believe it wasn't him I gave birth to. Next came Pierce, he was the color of chocolate. I wanted to name him cocoa, but Bunnymund said if I did that he'd be laughed at forever. So Pierce it was. He had the tribal marking just like his Daddy. The only one that didn't have any come to think of it is Orion our next little baby. He was gray just like Bunnymund but had a blondish brown chest to him. Orion's left foot was also a blondish brown color I wasn't allowed to call him Mitten, but I'm his mother cute little names I give my kids are allowed. Finally there is Zeke, he looks just like me, except for his dark brown tribal tattoo looking fur. That's all on his father.

The babies are playing with their father right now or more like attacking their father right now. He wanted to teach them combat. They were small yes, but they looked more like Bunnymund did when children didn't believe in him. They're growing up quite fast though the growing will slow down eventually.

"Momma!" A cry came. I recognized it immediately. It was Junior. Junior, if he could would probably take his father's place as the love of my life. I was not used to this mothering thing at all. I was ready to send them on their own already, but I couldn't do that because they couldn't fend for themselves.

I turned the corner to where they were all 'playing'. I was tackled to the ground and tickled. I so wish Bunnymund would've never told them that I was ticklish. They knew I would come whenever they called.

"Alright ya ankle biters." Bunnymund picked them off of me two at a time. "Give you're mum some space."

"Thank you, dear." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. The kids made sounds like they were disgusted. I bent down and gave them each a kiss on the head. Junior was the only one to accept it well.

"Momma!" Orion tugged on my dress. "You play?"

"Sure, my little Mitten, what do you want to play?"

"Hide n Seek."

Bunnymund was elected as it. I easily became the first found. The boys weren't that good at hiding yet. That would have to hone that skill when they went on hiding eggs with their father this year. April was already given plenty of threats from me if she dared to get my babies wet during Easter this year. Jack was also warned that there better not be an incident like their was in '68. Though I told Jack if he really wanted another incident, just give me the signal and I'll make sure the kids are not anywhere near there.

"I love you." I gave Bunnymund a kiss before we decided which boy we'd find first.

"Love ya too."

Life was going great.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all she wrote. No little girl babies I figured little boys would be better for the way May and Bunnymund are. Of course stay tuned for the semi-sequel. Should be out within the next week. It's going to be called Friendzoned. I'll miss writing about May and her little romance, but not it's Jack and Aprils turn. **


End file.
